


Ikaw at Ako (Na Lang Ulit)

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Precious Hearts, Star Cinema Installment, Weird Narrating, ex to lovers, moderate fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Paris, City of Love, perfect for lovers… pero paano naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol? Ito ay ang kuwento kung saan naging mapusok ang dalawang bida dahil sa makasalanang Seat Sale ng isang Airline.  (Ito rin ay ang kwento kung saan nagplay cupid si Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, at Sehun.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Ikaw at Ako (Na Lang Ulit)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, title is taken from the song "Bumalik Ka Na Sa’kin" by Silent Sanctuary  
_ Sorry, mahal, ika’y nasaktan. Bumalik ka na sa’kin. Kung pababayaan lang kita, baka tuluyan ka nang mawala. Sana naman pagbigyan mo na, pangakong ‘di na mauulit pa. _
> 
> RIP use of ng and nang. Wala akong beta, I apologize for all the mistakes na makikita niyo sa story (from spelling hanggang grammar/verb tenses) but thank you everyone for clicking agad. I may have lost the spark with the love for writing dahil siguro sa pagiging busy pero natagpuan ko ang daan pabalik dito. 
> 
> This was originally posted as an SNS AU pero bilang walang akong sense of responsibility + I have an attention span na parang sa gold fish, sinulat ko na lang ito para sa mga nabitin at naghahanap ng kasunod. Thank you, twitter mutuals, sa pagkunsinti ng walang kwentang tweets ko. Here's a whole AU to make up for every junk AU na binibitawan ko sa twitter at hindi pinupulot para isulat. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito.

There is a continuous_ tip tapping_ of a laptop keyboard heard almost across the room kahit papasok ka pa lang. It was followed by a sigh, sobrang lakas na buntong hininga na akala mo siguro’y ang pinanggalingan ng tunog na ito ay bitbit niya ang mundo.

Half true lang naman. Ang pinanggalingan ng sighing ay si _Baekhyun_, he’s almost at the tipping point at malapit na siyang sumabog at magsabi ng mga masasamang mga words. 

_Baekhyun is a writer, a good one. Kaya kang paikutin ni Baekhyun gamit ang mga salita niya at alam niya kung paano ka kukuhanin ng mga salitang ito. Ingat ka lang, because he’s so good with his words._

He just finished his write up para sa isang magazine kung saan pinabulaklak niya ang mga salita para pagandahin ang image ng isang luxury clothing brand na hindi afford ng isang normal middle class worker. 

_He graduated with Latin Honors noong college, best thesis pa nga siya. He was a scholar na consistent naman ang pagkataas na grades sa University of the Philippines, Diliman. _

He’s so good with what he does kaya naman talagang kapag nakilala mo si Baekhyun ay pwede mo na itong iconsider as meeting with a_ divine intervention_. Para bang nagroom si Baekhyun para maging over achiever at maging anak ng Diyos. 

Closing the file after saving multiple copies, sinigurado niyang naisend niya sa boss niya ang naisulat before the deadline para naman masabihan na naman siya ng_ good job!_ ang totoo niyan, ayaw niya ng compliment and gusto niya ay christmas bonus na pangmalakasan kasabay ng 13th month pay niya. 

_There are many good qualities na pwede mong ilahad kay Baekhyun, he’s kind, he’s giving, he never underdelivers, he’s the best._

After exiting their email thread, napunta siya sa default window ng emails. Nakita_ na naman_ niya. Nakita na naman niya_ ang email. _

_The only negative thing about Baekhyun is..._

He tries to be rational, gusto niyang maging maintindihin, gusto niyang halughugin ang kasuluk-sulukan ng utak niya at halukayin ang impormasyon, gusto niyang malaman ang sagot sa tanong na: _Bakit ka tanga?_

He does not want to open that damned email thread kasi alam niya na agad ang laman nito, mula pa lang sa preview na, “_Good day, Baekhyun. Thanks for your concern. I’m afraid…”_

Yes, Baekhyun is also _afraid…_

_The only negative thing about Baekhyun is kuripot siya._

A little back story, let’s go one year before this. One year before everything happened at one year na flashback kung bakit ayaw buksan ni Baekhyun ang email thread with that message preview na parang nanghahamon. 

A year before this, Baekhyun is so much in love. He’s 26 and in love, si young and beautiful Baekhyun ay nagmamahal na. 

Baekhyun Byun _was in love _with Chanyeol Park. Bale, to sum things up, they dated for two whole years, They met through a project way back 2015, they were both 23. _Pero that was just statistics, charot. _

They met through a project they worked on together, si Chanyeol kasi he graduated from Film from De La Salle College of Saint Benilde, si Baekhyun naman from the University of the Philippines kaya kung tatanungin mo ay noong undergrad sila ay hindi nagtagpo ang mga landas nilang dalawa, not even when naliligaw si Baekhyun sa Taft to drink or si Chanyeol naman sa Katipunan. 

Kung iisipin mo, wala silang pagkakaparehong dalawa, sila Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Medyo hot-headed si Baekhyun, mabilis siyang magtampo at magalit. He wants everything to be calculated, he wants to be prepared. Ayaw niya nang biglaan, kailangan kasi naibudget niya na beforehand bago umaksyon. 

_Kuripot kasi si Baekhyun._

Hindi lang naman siya nagbubudget ng pera, pero mostly ang oras ito. Ang dami kasing gusto ni Baekhyun mangyari sa buhay niya pero parang sobrang kulang ang 24 hours per day para sa kanya. _Maybe, that’s just his Taurus Self._

Chanyeol, siya naman, swabe lang. He’s just this happy-go-lucky na guy, he’s also very funny, very kalog at mapang-asar. Siya rin naman, gusto niya ring maraming nangyayari sa buhay niya pero unlike Baekhyun, he’s less calculated but still, gusto niya ay marealize niya everytime that time spent and money wasted ay sulit in all aspects para walang regrets. Competitive din kasi siya, what he wants is a leverage? Gets ba?

Para kasi for Chanyeol, wala na ngang sayang, masaya ka pa. Ganon dapat.

_Kuripot kasi si Chanyeol. _

But all of that goes down the drain kapag alam niyang worth it ang lahat. Hindi naman siya sobrang frugal. 

Balik tayo sa topic. 

Baekhyun worked as a Publicist for a brand for his first work. Two years pa lang siya sa company pero promising na siya agad as a loyal writer and researcher for the Advertising Department. Siya ang naatasan to go over the shoot bilang siya rin naman ang brain behind the branding shoot.

And there, he met Chanyeol. Siya ang Head Photographer ng Team na kinuha ng kompanya nila Baekhyun to cover for this shoot, either make it or break it kasi sila dito. Kaya naman ng nakita nila ang portfolio ni Chanyeol ay kinuha ito agad.

But really, nagkakilala sila dahil noong nagkayayaan for a shooting break sa Starbucks ay nagpaiwan silang dalawa. 

Chanyeol said he doesn’t want to drink coffee that day and he’s going to go through the photos ulit para kung may babaguhin ay makita ito agad para matapos within the day ang shoot at hindi na maextend. But really, Starbucks isn’t his thing. Over priced coffee? No, _Ma’am._

Baekhyun said he doesn’t really like coffee, which was definitely a lie, kaya they should go on without him kasi he has to be in charge. Sinabi na lang niya na they should be back in 20 minutes para mabilis matapos. But really, Baekhyun thinks hindi pa niya deserve maging Tito na tumatambay sa Starbucks, hindi a niya deserve dahil sa presyo?

Nagkakilala sila dahil nagkabungguan sila even after everyone left, nagkatinginan pa sila. They both looked at each other’s hands kasi tumanggi sila sa coffee pero nagkahulihan silang may hawak na 3 in 1 coffee sa styro cup at may plastic red stirrer.

They laughed. 

They laughed some more, hindi nga nila napansing 20 minutes na ang nakalipas at nagbabalikan na ang mga tao from their breaks at nakita silang dalawa na nakaupo sa isang plastic table with their legs crossed, empty styro cups in both their hands, and smiles on both their faces.

Malay ba nilang dalawa na ‘yun pala ang start of _something new?_

Even after the project, nagmemeet silang dalawa. It was January of 2016 nang maging si Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Even after being friends and exclusively dating for six whole months, hindi mapagkakaila ang chemistry nilang dalawa. Kaya naman nagdecide silang maging silang dalawa na lang. Pakakawalan pa ba nila ang isa’t isa? <strike>(The answer is yes.)</strike>

Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s friends since college and hindi rin madedeny ang nabuong friendship between them. Especially with Chanyeol and Jongdae, swak na swak ang ugali nilang dalawa together and kahit si Kyungsoo na madalas kinasusuklaman ang presence ni Chanyeol ay naggrow on him na ito. 

Si Jongdae, Engineer sa umaga at wedding singer sa gabi. Quality Engineer siya sa isang telecommunications company for years now. Si Kyungsoo naman ay isang slave na nagtatrabaho 9 to 5 bilang isang teacher, teacher sa mga children of early learning years. Hindi lang halata pero mahilig siya sa mga bata.

_Anyway,_

Nakakatuwa dahil nagkasundo din ang friends niya at si Chanyeol na boyfriend niya at that time. Maging si Baekhyun ay nakilala ang two of his closest friends, si Jongin at si Sehun, both from UP kaya naman nakakarating ng Katipunan si Chanyeol during his undergrad years. 

Kababata ni Chanyeol ang dalawa, hindi lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun na they’re all from well off families. <strike>(Kaya laking pagtataka ni Baekhyun kung bakit kuripot si Chanyeol.)</strike>

Nalaman ni Baekhyun na si Sehun ay isang instructor sa Math, where he teaches and in return ay libre na ang tuition niya for his MA Degree sa Math. Si Jongin naman ay graduate ng Sport Science where he was able to teach for a while din, kaso iniwan niya ito dahil hindi ito ang calling niya. 

He’s a sooooolid dancer, kaya during his idle times as a dance coach and ballet instructor, nagyouyoutube din siya, kilala bilang si Jay Kim with over a million subscribers.

Madalas maifeature sa vlog channel ni Jay Kim ang mga kaibigan pati na si Baekhyun, parang kahit hindi established sa viewers ni Jongin Jay Kim na magsyota si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay mayroong “fans” ang dalawang ito from a fraction of his viewers na malamang prepubescent young ladies. 

<strike>Nanonood si Kyungsoo ng vlogs para lang panoorin si Baekhyun minsan pero hindi niya sinasadyang mahook sa channel ni Jay Kim and sabihin na lang nating isa siyang closeted Jayesters at Jayewolves.</strike>

Sobrang lungkot lang to think that witin thsose two years ay hindi man lang narananas ng friends ni Baekhyun and friends ni Chanyeol to hang out together. Matutuwa sana si Kyungsoo, sa totoo lang. But things don’t always end well for everyone.

Kung tutuusin, wala namang kahit anong bahid ng nagbabadyang break up sa buhay nilang dalawa. For a while, habang magkarelasyon sila for quite some time ay naniwala si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa konsepto ng forever.

One glaring factor ulit to consider ay; Kuripot silang dalawa. Pakatandaan natin ito, palagi. What a power couple.

One cold medyo _christmassy vibes _afternoon dahil it’s almost January habang naglolounge sila sa studio unit ni Chanyeol sa BGC ay may nakita silang online advertisement sa facebook via Baekhyun’s account.

“Sobrang mura naman nito,” ang comment ni Baekhyun, “I want it.”

_That was Baekhyun’s impulsiveness speaking._

“Tara?” Chanyeol cocks his head to the side habang tinitignan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Nakahiga kasi siya sa sofa niya at si Baekhyun naman ay nasa lapag at naglalaptop sa coffee table ni Chanyeo habang naka indian sit. 

Isa pang factor to consider ay medyo naging bumpy ang relationship nila, but Chanyeol likes to think na wala namang relasyon na kahit kailan ay walang ups and downs along the way.That time kasi napapadalas ang away nilang dalawa bilang magkarelasyon.

Madalas silang magtalo dahil sa oras.

For months, way before they actually decided na magbook ng bakasyon out of the country, Baekhyun was busy busting his ass for work para sa promotion. Chanyeol was very supportive, hindi niya pwede ilayo si Baekhyun sa work niya dahil well, he knew Baekhyun like this. He was very hard working. Hindi niya maiaalis iyon kay Baekhyun.

Madalas silang magtalo sa oras kahit na sana ang oras na nila together ay inilalaan sa pagbawi sa mg araw na hindi sila naglalambingan ay nagiging alay pa na oras para magtalo silang dalawa nang malala.

Sabihin na lang natin in the heat of the moment, madalas silang sumasabog at nakakapagsabi ng masasamang mga words and dalawa lang naman ang ending.

Ending One: They’re going to have mad sex. Mad love-hate sex. Angry make up sex. Minsan sobrang thankful ni Baekhyun sa pagiging kuripot dahil minsan hindi siya nakakakain and that’s a plus with the preparation before sex. <strike>Ayaw natin sa peanut butter!</strike>

Ending Two: Kung kaninong unit sila nagtalo ay malamang may walk out na magaganap sa hindi may ari ng unit. Suyuan will ensue via texts and calls in the middle of the night. Worst case scenario, walang communication for a few days. May isang bibigay at marupok at magkakaayos na sila after.

Sabihin na lang nating feeling nila that time, a vacation was what they needed for a fresh new start. Para bang a little time to take steam off para naman hindi na sila nagtatalo all the fucking time.

They decided na ituloy ang pagbobook ng flight to Paris. They even booked an AirBNB for the whole stay, they looked for a cheap tour around the city para naman sulit ang pagpunta nila kaysa mawala silang dalawa there. Baka mamaya magcause na naman ng away.

With their money (na hindi pa naman joint account, thank God with a capital G for Gusto Mo Yon?), nakasa na nila ang bakasyon and ang kailangan na lang nila hintayin ay ang pagdating ng July of 2019 para sa bakasyon.

January of 2019, kakapasok lang ng taon ay talaga namang hindi napalampas ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol na hindi sila nagtalo. Salubong ng taon nila ay away. Maybe because parehas silang palaging pagod?

Baekhyun was busy with work, minamata niya kasi ang promotion. He wants to be promoted to Senior Managing Editor sa company nila kaya he was working even off hours just to impress his bosses just to get that promotion ay hindi niya napansin na more work meant less babe time.

Chanyeol knew how important that promotion was for Baekhyun.

Pero, Chanyeol thought na sana importante rin ang 3rd Anniversary nila ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun knew na gumastos si Chanyeol for their 3rd Anniversary, it was special. Just a little six month preparation, pregame sa inuman kung pwede ikumpara. He prepared wine and cheese, cooked Baekhyun’s favorite pasta, curated a playlist para naman swabe ang City of Love vibes. He’s got everything covered to hype Baekhyun up for their trip.

Ending, hindi dumating si Baekhyun.

Hindi dumating si Baekhyun even the day after that. The next day after non, nagtext si Baekhyun apologizing and looking for Chanyeol kasi they needed to talk.

Mapakla ang lalamunan ni Chanyeol that time for drinking so much noong two days na ‘yon. His breath was also as stale as the medyo matigas nan a cheese ref. Yung wine, si Chanyeol na rin pala ang lumagok after niya marealize na hindi darating si Baekhyun.

Of course, they needed to talk.

Baekhyun has this tendency of not actually owning up to his mistakes, what he does instead ay ang pagmumukmok on his own until magkacourage to finally admit that he was wrong and he needs to do something about it.

Baekhyun apologized dahil alam niya kung gaano kalaki ang nagastos ni Chanyeol for the preparation and he forgot their special day. They don’t even celebrate their monthsaries pati ba naman anniversary hindi na?

He fucking forgot.

Nagcelebrate daw kasi sila ng workmates nila with the promotion na gusto niya, ibinigay na sa kanya. They were out drinking that night, he was so happy that he forgot.

He was busy posting on his Instagram, yung mga stories niya na they were out drinking sa Shang, pero isang text hindi niya magawa? Oo, kasi he _fucking forgot._

_How can you fucking forget? Hindi mo man lang ako naisip, kahit katiting?_

Hindi niya rin sinabi ‘yon.

Chanyeol said it wasn’t even about money, umpisa pa lang. It was about Baekhyun being so fucking ambitious na sana alam ni Baekhyun na you can’t force yourself up the ladder that fast, if you do, sana nalaman mong andami mong naiiwanan kapag masyado kang mabilis.

It was as if suntok sa buwan ang gusto ni Baekhyun. ‘Yon ang tumatak kay Baekhyun.

_So many things to do, so little time _ang dating ni Baekhyun.

_So when you say na you were so happy with the promotion celebration, hindi mo ako naisip? So in those months of working, where was I?_ Charot lang, hindi niya sinabi ‘yon.

“Alam mo, your promotion would’ve been the best anniversary gfit. Alam mo kung bakit? Kasi your success is also my success. Pero sakim ka kasi hindi mo man lang ako hinayaang hatian ka sa saya mo.” Chanyeol said. “Ambisyoso ka, Baekhyun. Ang taas ng lipad mo.” 

Naoffend si Baekhyun dahil narinig niya ang “ambisyoso” at “Baekhyun” sa iisang sentence. Hindi niya napigilan ang kamay niya at kusa itong dumampi sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. Malakas. Sinampal niya si Chanyeol.

Matagal na nakatingin sa baba si Chanyeol matapos itong masampal. He was sighing, “I expected this. Ganito na lang, sorry kung hindi kasing taas ng lipad moa ng lipad ko.”

Iyon din naman ang mali ni Chanyeol, siguro sa sobrang galit niya ay hindi niya nakita kung gaano nasaktan si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi niya. Pero paano naman siya?

Ang mali ni Baekhyun, hindi niya man lang naisip na mas maganda kung nadamayan siya ni Chanyeol with celebrating that promotion pero instead he went out with his colleagues, and _fucking_ forgot na anniversary nga pala.

Ang mali nilang dalawa ay nagkita sila sa paborito nilang restaurant at medyo may nakakita ng sampalang naganap. Thank God with a capital G ulit for Gusto Niyo Yon? dahil pay as you order ito dahil ang awkward naman kung gusto niya magwalk out ay baka pigilan siya dahil di pa bayad ang bill.

Si Chanyeol ang unang umalis. Tumayo siya at kinuha ang bag niya from under the table. “_Chanyeol,”_ ang huling tawag ni Baekhyun.

“What?”

“Are we,” Lumunok si Baekhyun,_ “…done?”_

_“Ano sa tingin mo?” _Ang tanong din ni Chanyeol sa kanya pabalik before walking out of the restaurant.

Hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol ang sagot at gusto niya kay Baekhyun manggaling ang sagot. Hindi naman porke’t galit si Chanyeol ay hindi na niya mahal.

It was January pero parang undas ang mukha nilang dalawa.

Sa totoo lang, kaya pa naman ayusin. If only they talked it out edi hindi sana sila nagbreak nang tuluyan. After a month, February ‘yon ng 2019, hinanap niya si Chanyeol only to find out that he left the company he was working for and ang sabi sa kanya ay nagsarili na si Chanyeol.

Hindi pinalitan ni Chanyeol ang contact details niya pero Baekhyun never really tried reaching out to him. Si tanga, binura pa nga sa contacts si Chanyeol.

Hindi na rin siya madalas makita sa vlogs ni Jongin pero hindi inaamin ni Baekhyun na isa siya sa mga viewers ng vlog channel ni Jongin dahil inaabangan niya si Chanyeol. Tagabasa rin siya ng comments about asking where they were at _kung masarap ba ang ulam nila everyday._

It was March of 2019 nang makita niya ulit ang pangalan ni Chanyeol dahil may kinasal na dalawang artista at si Chanyeol ang Wedding Photographer and Filmographer ng buong wedding coverage. He was now working freelance at napapadalas ang pagtingin niya sa website and page ni Chanyeol about his projects.

It was April of 2019 nang marealize ni Baekhyun na nakamove on na yata siya dahil hindi na niya halos tinitignan ang mga gawa ni Chanyeol, he doesn’t even hear the name anymore nga eh.

It was May of 2019 nang umamin ang boss niyang si Sir Joongi na he found Baekhyun super charming and _would love it if they gave it a try. _

They started going out, pero not exclusively. For Baekhyun, it was just a typical day out with a friend lang. Joongi understood na kalalabas lang ng isang relationship ni Baekhyun kaya he said na he’d _love it if they gave it a try pero they’re going to be doing it slowly._

They go out only for coffee not-dates where they would even work together and meet potential clients. Sabihin na lang nating he tried to consider dating Joongi dahil mukhang di siya mahihirapan, unlike his past relationship. Ang tanda na ni Baekhyun pero naiiisip pa niya ang magrebound? _Luh._

Baekhyun introduced Joongi to Kyungsoo and Jongdae pero hindi sila kasing giliw just like when he decided to introduce Chanyeol a few years ago sa mga bestfriend niya. It was June of 2019 nang hinotseat siya ng mga kaibigan regarding Joongi.

“Seryoso ka d’yan?” Tanong ni Jongdae, a hint of something Baekhyun won’t disclose kasi friends sila pero alam niyang Jongdae was disgusted, “I’m all for your happiness pero, _tangina_, idedate mo boss mo? No judgment sa boss mo, wala siyang kasalanan dito. Ikaw, _Baekhyun,_ seryoso ka?”

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo, “Gusto kong magsalita pero ayokong maging dahilan ng falling out ng friendship natin.”

“Kaya ko ‘yan,” Baekhyun says, “Hindi ako _mananampal.”_

“Subukan mo, mag-asawang sampal igaganti ko sayo,” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo, “Iyang boss mo ang nag-udyok sayo to take more work in para kahit off hours mo ay nagtatrabaho ka. Paalala ko lang kung ano nangyari nung January.”

_“Na naman? Ito ulit?”_ Baekhyun sighs, pagod na siya.

Si Jongdae ang sumunod, “Oo, ito ulit.”

“Baekhyun sana naman hindi ka ulit magpadalos-dalos this time. Hindi naming masyado kilala ‘yang boss mo, but I hope you know that no one deserves to be someone’s panakip butas, kahit saang anggulo mo tignan.” Jongdae adds at sinundan ni Kyungsoo ng, “In denial ka pa nga with moving on eh, malay ba naming kung mahal mo pa ex mo.”

“That’s old news,” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “Ilang buwan na rin, ha.”

“Yeah,” pagsusungit ni Teacher Kyungsoo, “Ilang days na lang din before your flight. Wag mo sabihing nakalimutan mo?”

_Oh._

Oh _no._

Nakalimutan niya nga. And June na, July ‘yon. Only a few more days? Weeks?

“_Hindi _ah,” he lies._ Fuck. Sobrang fuck. **Paking Shet.**_

** **

Balik tayo sa present, iniisip ni Baekhyun kung bubuksan niya ang email. But it’s not like he has any other choice? Isa pa, they’ve only got 5 more days na lang.

Si Baekhyun na ang nagreach out, he took Chanyeol’s work email from his linked in account and mula sa website… and for good measure, work email din ang ginamit niyang pangsend kay Chanyeol.

From: chanyeolpark@LOEYshots.com

To: baekhyun.byun@lifemag.com.ph

Subject: Re: Regarding Dates July 25 to July 30

Body:

Good day, Baekhyun.

Thanks for your concern. I’m afraid it would be impossible for me to cancel, as you know, I have been preparing for the trip for months now.

Again, thanks for reaching out.

Best,

Chanyeol Park | LOEY Shots PH

Park West 36th ST. Fort Bonifacio Global City, Taguig, Metro Manila PH

[http://www.ShotsbyLOEY.com](http://www.shotsbyloey.com/)

Greetings, Mr. Park.

I hope you’re doing well. I would just like to confirm if you would be able to join me during said dates. Would it be impossible for you to fly out of the country by July 24th?

It would be alright if you won’t be able to come, given your very busy schedule, just give me a heads up.

Warmest regards,

Baekhyun Byun  
Managing Editor  
Life Magazine, Inc.

Baekhyun, sighs. Again. Pang-ilang beses na today.

He opens his email app sa phone niya and takes a screenshot of the email. Sinend niya ito sa mga kaibigan niya sa group chat nilang tatlo. He cropped it at email lang ni Chanyeol ang kita and sends it with a caption _“Huhu :(”_

Isang laughing emoji ang sinend ni Kyungsoo. Jongdae reminds him na pareho nga silang kuripot and walang aatras sa kanilang dalawa. If anything, they have to be together kasi nga ang laki na ng gastos nilang dalawa for the trip.

Again, isang laughing emoji na naman reply ni Kyungsoo pero sinundan niya itong “Lovers in Paris pala.”

Baekhyun sends him a pakyu emoji before pocketing his phone para itabi na ang mga gamit niya. Sa coffee shop na ito madalas tumambay si Baekhyun, and why would you think that Baekhyun would be staying at a local coffee shop kaysa mag kape na lang sa bahay to work?

He stays there for the wifi, pati na rin kasi he feels less alone when he’s working outside kaysa sa unit niya. Isa pa, naging kaibigan niya na ang barista dito, si Minseok Kim. Ang usual order ni Baekhyun ay isang hot na latte with an extra shot of espresso, hihingi siya nang maraming nonfat milk from Minseok at an extra cup where he would brew? his own concoction. Iinumin niya ito habang mainit and ang matitirang latte ay lalagyan niya ng yelo.

Sometimes Minseok laughs at him dahil malaki naman kinikita niya pero sobrang kuripot niya pa rin. He says it’s more of a gift than a negative trait kaya. Isa pa, kakilala ni Jongdae si Minseok they’ve hung out a couple times na rin, much to Baekhyun’s surprise. Napakabilis namna talaga ng kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

He drinks the last few drops of iced latte and iniligpt na ang laptop niya. Kailangan niya pala bumili ng bagong briefs for that trip nakakahiya naman makita ng… _roommate_ niya ang luma niyang mga damit.

He accepts na hindi talaga papayag si Chanyeol na magpaubaya with the trip and leave Baekhyun to enjoy Paris by himself. Accepting defeat, umuwi na lang siya to rest and forget about the stress na cinoconsume siya.

Chanyeol checks his social media presence sa pamamagitan ng pagrerepost ng kanyang shots na nacurate niya for his personal portfolio aka his Instagram and website.

He also checks his personal twitter account and closes it agad dahil wala namang bago bukod sa reklamo ni Sehun dahil midyear na naman and he had to cram a sem’s worth of lecture in one month para sa mga batang nagrepeat ng subject. Si Jongin naman, kakaupload lang naman ng bagong dance cover with so many likes and retweets.

Exiting the app, nakita niya ang little red dot on the upper right hand corner ng gmail niya ay nagsasabi ng (1). He opens it _that fast _pero it was just another email inquiry about his rates and booking. _Their _email thread, wala pa ring update.

Bigla siyang natauhan at bumalik sa huwisyo dahil mayroon nga pala siyang kasama sa labas. He was with his associate, isa ring Photographer but more of a Social Media Influencer? She has a lot of followers and this sort of _collaboration _ay medyo maingay sa social media.

“_Are they going out?_” Who knows! Pero malaki ang income nito with their adsense money. Think of Chanyeol as Brandon Woelfel. Kahit sa snapchat and IG stories ay kumikita siya.

“So, tuloy tayo sa July 27 with the shoot again?” She asks, twirling the ends of her hair.

Ah, Chanyeol thought this was a one time thing.

“I can’t.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “I’ll be out of the country.”

“Oh, so _next time_?”

He knew what it meant. Maraming underlying tones sa _next time, _kaya naman he just settles for a smile, “Sure.”

He asks for the bill and makes sure na maging gentleman sa kameet niyang tao today. He’s pretty sure na ang daming kwento nito sa vlog niya about meeting Chanyeol and how he’s such a charming man. He just knows it.

Nang maihatid niya sa sasakyan ang babae ay they parted ways. He sets his stuff sa kanyang G Wagon. Before driving paalis, narinig niya ang _ping! _from his phone at binasa naman niya ito. Ito ay screenshot ng tweet ni Baekhyun sa kanyang personal account.

It said, “k, whatever. just please don’t ruin this for me.”

Nagsmirk si Chanyeol, his lips twitched. He shakes his head na tila naaamuse. Si Jongdae ang nagsend sa kanya ng tweet, hindi niya finofollow si Baekhyun but hindi naman idedeny ni Chanyeol na hindi niya chinecheck every once in a while ang account ni Baekhyun sa social media nito kahit personal.

Nagreply si Chanyeol ng isang laughing emoji before reversing and maneuvering to drive away.

Dadaan siguro muna siya para bumili ng bagong briefs. Nakakahiya naman kung _baka sakali_ ay makita ito ni Baekhyun on their trip at majudge pa siya neto for still having the same set of undies kahit nung sila pa.

The dreaded day finally came. Sobrang bilis ng pagdaan ng mga nakaraang araw kaya naman hindi nila inaasahan kahit iwasan, darating ang araw ng paglipad nilang dalawa.

Siguro ito na yung pinaka capital W T and F moment sa buhay ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya sukat akalain na after booking a trip ay maghihiwalay sila… at kahit break na sila ay tutuloy pa rin sila sa pagpunta.

It was going to be an 18 hour flight with multiple lay-overs. Oh diba, ang gastos na agad. What if hindi sila tumuloy edi sayang naman ang ginastos nila. Ang kapal talaga ng mukha nitong dalawang ‘to.

Setting aside their pride para sa pera? Wack.

It was Jongdae who drove him to the airport at talagang parang magulang na nagbibilin si Jongdae, “Hoy, ikaw. Try to enjoy the trip, at least?”

“I’ll try,” ang sabi lang ni Baekhyun na parang teenager na napagalitan at nagmamaktol. Hila na niya ang luggage niya at nakanguso, his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“May nakalimutan ka yata,” ang dagdag ni Jongdae habang nakasilip sa kanya sa sasakyan, his left arm ay nakapatong sa bintana ng sasakyan. “_Hello?_”

Medyo naconfuse si Baekhyun kaya nilapitan niya si Jongdae para ikiss sa noo.

Medyo nagulat si Jongdae at nagpunas ng noo, medyo natatawa siya na nagalit. “_Tangina_, ano ba? ‘Yung key sa unit mo, paano ko pakakainin yung aso mo?”

“Sabihin mo kasi,” nangingiti si Baekhyun bago binigay ang susi, “Thanks, JD.”

Nagshake lang ng ulo si Jongdae, “_Gago ka_,” He says, “Ingat ka, message mo lang kami ni Kyungsoo when you need help. Enjoy the trip, B.”

On the other hand, minaneho si Sehun ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol para ibalik sa condo nito. Si Jongin naman ay nasa likod na nakaupo at lumipat sa harap pagkatapos nilang tulungan si Chanyeol ibaba ang luggage nito.

Nang makasakay si Sehun at Jongin sa sasakyan ay sinabihan niya ang dalawa, “Ingatan niyo ‘yung sasakyan ko. Jongin, sorry sa followers mo, pero wala muna ako sa videos.” Pagwink pa nito sa kaibigan.

“Yuck,” ang sabi ni Jongin bago magsuot ng seatbelt.

“Enjoy sa pakikipagbalikan sa ex mo!” Ang huling sinabi ni Sehun bago biglang umalis, mabilis na mabilis ang pagmamaneho ni Sehun at medyo kinabahan si Chanyeol dahil baka magasgasan ang iniingatan niyang sasakyan.

Chanyeol made his way inside the airport just in time para sa preflight preps. Nakita niya si Baekhyun sa waiting area, in his most comfortable outfit habang suot ang… _salamin?_ Hindi niya alam na nagsasalamin si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks up from his phone, pushing his glasses up to sit on the bridge of his nose. Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun, it was the tiniest movement pero nakita ni Chanyeol ‘yon. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol and his outfit at hindi na siya ulit pinansin nito.

Oh it’s going to be a _loooooong_ day.

It was one of the longest 18 hours ng buhay ni Baekhyun… at ni Chanyeol. Natuyuan sila ng laway dalawa, Chanyeol was busy with his laptop, ramdam niya ang balikat ni Baekhyun na natutulog with a sleeping mask on, head to the right where the plane window was.

Chanyeol wanted to sit window side, kaya lang alam niyang hindi siya papansinin ni Baekhyun so he settles for their original seat. Si Baekhyun, hindi binubuksan ang laptop, completely ditching his work and settles for a book instead pero hindi niya naman ito natapos because he wants to sleep rather than see Chanyeol sa peripheral vision niya.

It was only a few more pictures to go through para timplahin ang kulay ng shots, when he was done, naramdaman niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun just slowly grazing over his shoulder. Medyo nanigas si Chanyeol pero he ignored it na lang din dahil tatayo siya para magrestroom.

When they landed, nandoon na agad ang isang taxi na sumundo sa kanila from their booked tour. Naihatid sila nito sa kanilang BNB, they watched in awe habang nakita nila ang city nang gabi. It was better than the photos they saw on the internet.

Nang makarating sila sa kanilang booked room, naalala nilang dalawa na iisa nga lang pala ang kama dahil well, magkarelasyon pa sila when they decided to book this trip.

Si Baekhyun ang naunang magsalita sa kanila, naunahan lang niya si Chanyeol for a few beats, “Matulog ka sa sofa,” halos bulong nito sa kanya.

Medyo nainis si Chanyeol. Those were the first few words na sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun, not even a _Hi? Hello? Or a please?_

Ayos ah, he thinks to himself pero in the end, he does what’s best for them… hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. He places his luggage on his side of the room tapos naglounge sa kama.

Kinuha niya sa bulsa ang simcard na binigay sa kanila. Habang kinakalantari niya ang phone niya ay napansin niyang hindi kumikilos si Baekhyun sa pwesto nito at narinig niya ang isang malakas na buntong hininga.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na umiirap na si Baekhyun which was true, umiirap talaga siya. Padabog na nirolyo ni Baekhyun sa side niya ang luggage. He opens his backpack to get his necessities. He sits on the floor para gawin din ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Nakita niyang lumilibot ang mga mata ni Chanyeol bag ito magtype ulit sa phone.

Syempre, nagsumbong siya sa mga kaibigan niya about what happened. Maiksing kumustahan lang if settled na silang dalawa sa room nila.

Baekhyun thinks of ways kung paano siya makakapagpahinga for tonight dahil maaga pa sila bukas. Should he sleep on the sofa then? Pero wala man lang extra comforter ang room or an extra pillow? Hinahanap niya sa app ang contact details ulit ng may-ari ng property para sana magtanong kung may extra and he’s… willing… to pay for the extra pillows and blanket.

Pero nagulat siya nang tumayo si Chanyeol at kinuha ang cap niya. Lumabas ito dahil narinig ni Baekhyun na nilock niya ang pinto. It was a good thing dahil dalawa ang inabot sa kanilang susi ng may-ari.

Nagmadali tuloy si Baekhyun magwash ng sarili at magpalit ng damit pantulog dahil baka bumalik si Chanyeol. Kaya naman when he was all settled for bed time, talagang bumagsak siya sa kama dahil sa pagod. Para bang sobrang haba ng isang gabi dahil umalis sila nang gabi sa bansa at dumating nang gabi pa rin.

Nakatulog si Baekhyun sa kaliwang side ng kama, mahimbing na mahimbing.

Sa sobrang himbing ay hindi niya napansin ang amoy ng nicotine sa hangin na naglinger for a while with the bed shifting.

Nagising siya sa medyo mahinang tunog ng tugtog. Chanyeol was already working out, just the typical push ups sa loob ng kwarto nila. Baekhyun rolls his eyes bago tuluyang bumangon. Hindi niya pinansin si Chanyeol na nasa lapag at dumiretso sa bintana kung saan overlooking ang apartment complex sa busy streets.

Sulit na sulit ang bayad.

Hindi ulit niya pinansin at dinaanan lang si Chanyeol habang pumunta siya sa kitchen ng unit nila. Naghanap siya ng mga kagamitan para magtimpla ng kape. His first morning in the city at magkakape siya, nang matapos ay umupo siya sa breakfast table at sinubukang basahin ang news papers but it was all in French.

Kaya naman nagphone na lang si Baekhyun habang ineenjoy ang lasa ng kape with the early morning breeze na pumapasok mula sa kanilang veranda na nakabukas.

What could possibly go wrong? Parang okay naman hanggang ngayon hindi sila nagpapansinan wala pa namang nangyayaring masama. Nakinig din si Chanyeol sa kanya last night, he slept noong wala pa si Chanyeol at nagising siya to Chanyeol working out sa may living area ng room.

They have to be out by 7:00 am dahil sa tour, to which they were able to attend punctually dahil sila na lang pala ang hinihintay. On time pa rin naman. Naghihintayan kasi sila sa kung sino ang mauuna sa CR.

They were able to tour around the city with the group of tourists they were with, at naenjoy naman ni Baekhyun ang magselfie at magtake ng landscape photos of the city. It was beautiful, parang sulit ang leave without pay niya kahit nagastusan siya nang malaki dito.

Parang he’d always consider going back here and experience this all over again parang the first time. Ganun ang feeling niya. After taking a shot of the Arc, tumalikod siya para habulin sana ang team pero nakita niyang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Tumalikod naman ito on cue at naglakad na kasunod ng team.

Hinabol ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol… at ang team.

The tour went smoothly, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol sharing a table for lunch at kumain ng food from their chosen place. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun how to pronounce half of the things listen on the menu so he points to the waiter… yung pinakamura from the menu.

Chanyeol ordered pasta and bread, medyo nanlumo si Baekhyun. He loves pasta, pero ever since the day… ayaw niya muna talaga makakita.

He eat-drinks the soup na may karne, it was boujee sounding so hindi na itatry ni Baekhyun ipronounce but it was good. It was like caldereta but creamier and it had a lot more sabaw.

The tour ended at around 7:00 PM where they were dropped off by a mini bus. Ang sabi sa kanila, 8 AM naman ang tour bukas so they should get plenty of rests para naman kaya pa.

Nasabi ko bang ang tour nila ay magpapark lang sa isang lugar ang mini bus at lalakarin na nila ang city only to go back where they started walking? Sobrang daming lakad. Ayaw na icheck ni Baekhyun ang phone niya for his steps taken for the day pero he’s going to let the throbbing pain ng paa niya to speak for itself.

Nang makarating sila, si Chanyeol ang nauna sa CR. So he rests and places both his legs sa taas ng coffee table. Nakita niyag medyo namumula ang heel area ng paa niya at nagtthrob ito. Naramdaman niya ang pagdaloy ng dugo sa mga paa niyang nakapatong sa mesa.

Nalungkot siya dahil nakalimutan niyang magprepare para dito. Wala man lang siyang mint patches para sa paa niya. Ang laking ginhawa siguro.

Medyo nakaidlip si Baekhyun sa thought ng legs niyang sana may salonpas.

He was just so tired of all the walking.

Nagtotowel ng buhok si Chanyeol habang lumabas ng banyo para patayin ang ilaw.

From where he was standing, nakita niyang medyo nagdoze off si Baekhyun pero as if on queue, medyo pupungas-pungas si Baekhyun. He saw Chanyeol na kalalabas lang ng CR.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na dumiretso sa CR para magwash na rin. Chanyeol made sure to stretch bago magpahinga to lessen the strain na nararamdaman niya, kahit naman sino siguro kahit sanay sa paguran ay mapapagod dahil ilang oras din ang paglalakad sa city.

Nakakapagod din ang pagbabarok na ingles para magkaintindihan sila ng ibang turista, ang iba kasi mas naiintindihan kapag hindi mabulaklak ang ingles mo. Natuwa si Chanyeol dahil nagkaroon siya ng bagong dalawang German friends, bagong kasal ang dalawa and flinex ni Chanyeol ang work niya. Had they known daw, sana kinuha nila si Chanyeol,

Nagbiro na lang si Chanyeol na he’s willing to fly to Germany on their 25th Anniversary para picturean sila on their Silver Wedding Anniversary.

Habang nililibang ni Chanyeol ang sarili ay bumuhos ang notifs from his imessage. Sa group chat nila itong tatlo, as usual, pinagkakaisahan na naman siya ng dalawa and patuloy lang ang pangangantyaw tungkol sa pakikipagbalikan ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Ayon sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol, the sole purpose of this trip was for them to get back together, aminin man daw ito ni Chanyeol o hindi.

Hindi na magsisinungaling si Chanyeol, a part of him wanted to go on this trip para lang icheck si Baekhyun.

But!

He has every right to go on this trip as much as Baekhyun dahil nagbayad din naman siya. All feelings and forgotten feelings aside, bayad itong trip na ito kahit saan man ito tignang anggulo at isa si Chanyeol sa nagbayad.

Tuloy lang ang birada ni Chanyeol sa group chat nila about being mature and setting old flames aside nang biglang may narinig siyang malakas na kumabog mula sa maliit na CR ng nirerent nila. He settles for a quick, “BRB emergency” before rushing sa loob ng banyo only to find what was the source ng malakas na kabog.

There on the floor was Baekhyun, all in his naked glory. Steam was coming from the air all around, puta? Hindi ba to nakahinga?

Nakita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na namimilipit habang hawak ang calves niya. Nakatuwalya naman si Baekhyun pero mukhang natanggal ito in the process nung nahulog siya sa pagkakatayo. Nahilo kasi siya tapos nagcramps ang legs niyang nagtthrob. It was an overwhelming feeling kaya naisip ni Baekhyun na kung ikamamatay niya ang pagkakabagok at least sa Paris siya namatay.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na may bumuhat sa kanya.

Carrying him bridal style, hindi nakalimutan ni Chanyeol na takpan si Baekhyun dahil naramdaman niyang nagpanic ito.

Nilapag niya si Baekhyun sa may sofa, kung saan tahimik niyang binilabal nang maayos nag tuwalya kay Baekhyun. It’s not like hindi pa niya nakikita ang katawan ni Baekhyun, he’s seen it multiple times pa nga eh in every way possible.

And hindi pa rin nagbabago si Baekhyun, he’s still the same Baekhyun, the same moles… same malaman na tagiliran na madalas hawakan ni Chanyeol noon lalo na when Baekhyun’s on top of him, showing everything to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shakes the thoughts away, yung mga thoughts na nakahubad si Baekhyun when they were love making, o kaya naman every other bath sessions kung saan pareho silang naliligo at minsan aahitan pa siya ni Baekhyun.

But also, medyo pumayat si Baekhyun, hindi gaanong napansin ni Chanyeol noon dahil medyo malalaki ang sinusuot nito.

Minamasahe ni Chanyeol ang legs ni Baekhyun, stretching his foot and massaging his calves, “Tumama ulo mo?” Was what Chanyeol said habang nakatuon pa rin ang attention sap aa ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi,” Baekhyun’s voice was small.

“Mm. Wait lang,” Chanyeol places Baekhyun’s foot sa table at nang makabalik ay naglabas siya ng muscle tape. Buti na lang pala bumili si Chanyeol ng mga ointments and patches last night noong sinubukan niyang bumili ng yosi niya on their first night.

Nilagyan niya ng muscle tape ang calves ni Baekhyun.

Hindi man lang nagthank you si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nakita ni Baekhyun na umupo si Chanyeol sa may veranda para magyosi. Tumayo si Baekhyun while wincing, medyo faint na lang ang nararamdaman niya. Nagbihis siya and comtemplates kung magtthank you ba siya.

So instead of doing the right thing, nagtweet na lang siya.

And also, hindi siya tinigilan ng mga kaibigan niya nang makwento niya ang nangyari sa kanya at kay Chanyeol. “At least say thank you naman,” Kyungsoo says, “Hindi naman ibig sabihin non nakikipagbalikan ka, be a normal person and say thank you.”

So Baekhyun did what he was supposed to.

On their second morning, Chanyeol woke up at around quarter to 7. Medyo disoriented siya because what he remembered last night was waiting for Baekhyun to sleep bago sana siya tumabi sa higaan. Sure nahintay niya si Baekhyun na makatulog but he forgot kung bakit late siya nagising.

He rose from bed at nakita si Baekhyun on his usual seat sa may breakfast nook sa kitchen drinking his coffee and typing on his laptop.

Nagstretching si Chanyeol and went to the kitchen sana para maghanap ng breakfast from the last convenience store trip nung unang gabi niya dito. Hinahanap niya ang supot sa kitchen counter pero hindi niya mahanap, tumalikod siya kay Baekhyun para sana tanungin kaso natigilan siya.

Katabi ni Baekhyun ay isang cup ng kape, may nakatakip na platito sa nguso ng mug.

Parehas pala silang nakatingin sa cup ng kape at umubo si Baekhyun, “Uhm,” he says.

Hindi pinahalata ni Chanyeol ang ngiti niya na mabilis nyang tinanggal agad. Naghanap si Chanyeol ng pagkain, “Nasa pantry.” He hears Baekhyun bago ito nagtype ulit.

Chanyeol checks at nakita nga niya na nailigpit ang mga ito. He gets 2 na saging na nakaplastic individually. Binigay niya kay Baekhyun ang isa bago siya tumabi dito. “For the cramps.”

Side by side, they spent the morning together habang umiinom ng kape. Hindi sila nag-uusap but feeling ni Baekhyun naiparating naman niya ang “Thank you.” niya.

Day 2 tour was all sorts of emotion, wala pa man ay excited na si Baekhyun sa pagbisita sa Louvre Museum. Ito ang pinakaaabangan niya sa lahat, excited na rin siyang ipost ang experience niya sa trip na ito sa followers niya sa Instagram niya.

For almost three hours, naglibot ang group nila sa loob ng museum with the last hour dedicated for them to roam around freely. Dala ni Chanyeol ang camera niya, handa rin siya. Hindi halata pero napapansin ni Chanyeol ang excitement ni Baekhyun na hindi maitago.

Baekhyun kept sharing stories on his account na personal and work IG, one of the stories may have caught Chanyeol at the corner. It was just a glimpse of Chanyeol kind of pointing the camera in his direction. 

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ‘yon because he was too busy posting more stories at that time, may naglalakad siya, may selfie style walking story where he was smiling so much. Among the stories, minsan mahuhuli lang si Chanyeol, naglalakad sa likod, kumukuha ng litrato, and whatever it is that you do inside a museum. 

Anyway, madalas mapatingin si Chanyeol sa direksyon ni Baekhyun na parang nagbabantay habang busy ito sa pagpphone. 

Hindi aaminin ni Chanyeol pero sa dami nang nakuhanan niya ay ang paborito niya sa mga ito ay ang kay Baekhyun. Ito ay isang stolen shot kung saan nakatingin sa malayo si Baekhyun, he stood out against the white background na puting mga pader ng museum.

Tuloy lang sa pagkuha nang litrato si Chanyeol nang makasalubong niyang muli si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa. Walang mga binibitawang salita, itinapat ni Chanyeol ang camera kay Baekhyun.

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil narinig niya ang isang shutter sound.

Sumenyas si Chanyeol ng “isa” sa kamay niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin, lumingon muna siya sa likod niya bago siya humarap ulit para tumingin sa camera.

Isang shutter sound. Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang kuha niya kay Baekhyun at nagnod sa sarili. Tumalikod si Chanyeol para patuloy lang na maglakad at maglibot.

Baekhyun was confused as to what happened. Pero sana maalala niyang kunin ang litrato niya kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman mapagkakaila pero it was an honor to be shot by Chanyeol himself.

Flashback to all the times Chanyeol kept sneaking photos kay Baekhyun kapag gumagawa lang sila ng mga normal na bagay.

They went out grocery shopping? May kuha siya sa milk aisle kung saan tinitignan niya kung aling skimmed milk ang mas maganda sa bulsa at sa katawan. They’e out working? May kuha si Baekhyun habang nagcocoffee break in between typing. Nakatapos pa lang silang maglovemaking? May kuha si Baekhyun against the white silky sheets kung saan siya tinira ni Chanyeol.

Matagal nang nakatayo si Baekhyun sa gitna nang mabunggo ng isang couple. “Ay_ tinira!_” Biglang binitawan ni Baekhyun ang isang tagalog phrase sa isang foreign land. Bastos pa.

“Oh, sorry!” ang sabi ng nakabunggo niya, “Oh, kabayan?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil pamilyar ang nakabunggo niya. _“Uy,”_

“Kabayan ka pala, hindi ka nagsasabi.” Sabi ng lalaki sa kanya kasama nito ang isa pang lalaki, “This is my husband, Yixing. I’m Junmyeon.”

Nagshake sila ng kamay at nagpakilala. “So, touring alone? Saan ‘yung boyfriend mo? Tall with broad shoulders?”

Naconfuse si Baekhyun at hindi alam ang isasagot, “Hindi! We’re just…”

Friends? _Hindi._

“We’e just touring together.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Acquaintance?” Ang pagbibiro ni Yixing na asawa ni Junmyeon.

“Uhm,” Baekhyun hesitates, “Parang ganon na nga.”

Nagtinginan si Junmyeon at Yixing na para bang nagkakaintindihan. “Weird, touring with a person much less of a friend sa City of Love?” Inasar siya ni Yixing, his dimples showing just the slightest. “Joke lang.”

Baekhyun fake laughs and scratches the back of his neck, madalas niyang habit lalo na kapag nahihiya. Narinig nila ang tawag ng tour guide at lumakad silang tatlo papunta. As usual, they counted heads at kulang ng isa. Baekhyun stopped texting at hinanap si Chanyeol automatically. To his surprise, si Chanyeol ang wala.

“Who’s missing?” Tanong ng guide.

Agad na nagtaas ng kamay si Baekhyun, “My…” _My what. _Sige, Baekhyun _your what _siya?

Lumingon sa kanya lahat pati na ang iba turista, lalo na ang dalawang kababayang nakilala niya. “My… partner is missing.”

Nagtinginan si Yixing at Junmyeon. Partner naman pala.

“I’ll go look for him.” He says. The guide nods her head and tells Baekhyun to come find Chanyeol quickly so they could move on with the tour.

Hindi naman nahirapan si Baekhyun hanapin si Chanyeol bukod sa kilala niya ito sobra, bawat hinga at utot siguro ni Chanyeol alam ni Baekhyun.<strike> (Pero yung anniversary hindi.)</strike>

Nakita niya si Chanyeol, nakatalungko sa isang tabi. May kausap itong batang maliit na halatang kakaiyak lang. Narinig niya ang English ni Chanyeol, hinahanap ng bata ang mama niya. Pinanood ni Baekhyun kung paano dumating ang humahangos na ina papunta sa batang kanina pa nila hinahanap.

Nagthank you ang nanay kay Chanyeol shaking his hand, with broken English, she was telling Chanyeol she was very thankful na siya ang nakakita sa anak kasi hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya kapag may kumuha dito. Ngumiti si Chanyeol saying he didn’t do anything naman but to stay with the kid until someone na nakakilala dito ang dumating.

Nang makatayo si Chanyeol ay tumalikod siya sa magnanay para magpatuloy sa paglalakad o hanapin ang grupo kaya nama nagulat siya nang Makita si Baekhyun na nakatayo lang. Hindi nila alam ang gagawin, ang alam lang nila ay nagtama ang mga mata nila at may naramdaman si Baekhyun.

“I found him.” Sabi niya lang sa may bandang kanan na, nakita ni Chanyeol ang pagdating ng tour guide, “Oh, there you are!”

I found him.

Tila walang nangyaring nagpatuloy silang lahat sa paglilibot.

Wala naming eventful na nangyari after nun, liban sa sumakit ang paa nila kakalakad ay sumakit din ang leeg ni Baekhyun kakatingala o kakalingon sa dami nang mga pwedeng makita.

Day 2 ended with them visiting the catacombs kung kelan halos pagabi na. Sabihin na lang nating no matter how sacred it is when viewed as a touring spot nakakakilabot pa rin talaga. They were dropped off by the same bus na sumusundo sa kanila.

Naunang umupo si Chanyeol sa sofa where he started stretching his sore back. Parang all of the movement ay directed sa lower half niya lang. “Ako muna magshower.” Ang pagbbreak ni Baekhyun sa silence. It was as if Baekhyun was talking to him.

Hindi siya sanay, madalas kasi hindi inaacknowledge ni Baekhyun ‘yung presence niya. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na parang tinubuan ng pangatlong ulo si Baekhyun. Kaya naman hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang magtaka. Naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa luggage niya para kumuha ng bagong set ng pantulog pero nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Patuloy lang na naliligo si Baekhyun habang hindi mabura-bura sa isip ang hitsura ni Chanyeol kanina noong kinausap niya.

On the other side of the door, nagyoyosi si Chanyeol sa veranda while thinking about why Baekhyun would suddenly talk to him.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang camera to get his mind off of things, hindi naman niya masabi sa dalawang mokong ang nangyari dahil ang isasagot lang nila ay: baka gusto makipagbalikan?

Asa naman.

Tinitignan ni Chanyeol which of his shots would be best to upload tonight sa kanyang Instagram. Natigilan si Chanyeol nang sa sumunod niyang pindot ay ang litrato ni Baekhyun na nakatingin sa malayo. Sumunod ay ang nagulat na Baekhyun, at ang panghuli ay ang maayos na nakangiti na Baekhyun.

Natigilan si Chanyeol dahil napatitig siya sa itsura ni Baekhyun, wala naming nagbago sa kanya. The smile reached both of his eyes, mukhang masayang-masaya si Baekhyun sa litrato. Kusang dumampi ang hintuturo niya sa screen, as if he was touching Baekhyun.

Natauhan lang siya nang marinig ang pintuan ng banyo na bumukas, nakita niya si Baekhyun na lumabas. Nakasuot ng oversized black shirt at pajamas na kulay blue na stripes. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun looks better in any of his shirts.

Nakita niyang dumiretso si Baekhyun sa sofa after maligo, kumuha pa ito ng unan bago nagsnuggle sa sofa bago manood ng TV. Binuksan din nito ang macbook niya at ipinatong sa tiyan.

“Bakit d’yan ka?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol, crushing his almost out na cigarette sa isang paso ng halamang malapit nang mamatay. Umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun mula sa sandalan ng sofa, “You take the bed.”

“Bakit pa?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol. Kinakabahan siya dahil for the first time in six months, nag-uusap sila. ‘Yung legit na usap, hindi ‘yung the usual _I will ignore whatever you said to me kasi mapride ako._

“Ikaw naman sa bed tonight.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, hawak niya ang batok niya at kinakamot ito.

“Bakit pa, eh the past few nights naghahati naman tayo sa kama.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang kumukuha ng damit niyang pamalit dahil siya naman ang magCR to shower. “Sige na, doon ka na sa kama. Sasakit likod mo d’yan.” 

Pumasok na si Chanyeol sa banyo and Baekhyun hears the shower running. He hesitates noong una pero binalik ni Baekhyun ang unan niya and fluffs it bago niya sandalan ang headboard para maglaptop. Sinuot na ulit ni Baekhyun ang salamin niya bago magtrabaho ulit and before he knew it, nakahiga na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. 

Nakatalikod si Chanyeol sa kanya at an arm’s width distance, nagphophone ito. Baekhyun observes as Chanyeol switches from app to app pero nagtatagal siya with his imessage. Parang hindi pa siya makatulog. 

Nakabukas pa rin ang ilaw dahil nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun and he remembers the nights na he would be working in the dark o minsan gamit niya ang ilaw sa nighstand niya dahil hindi makatulog si Chanyeol kapag may ilaw. 

Baekhyun dims his laptop screen’s brightness at pinatay ang ilaw. 

With the lightest touch of his fingers, natapos naman ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun na write up. Nang masara niya ang tab ng work niya, on queue ang paghihikab niya at medyo nangilid pa ang luha sa mga mata niya dahil sa pagod. He massaged the bridge of his nose.

With the only source of light na laptop screen, nakita niya ang malapad na likod ni Chanyeol mahimbing and steady ang paghinga nito. Sana hindi siya masyado nilalamig dahil hindi siya nakakumot.

Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang laptop niya sa nighstand niya at pinatong ang salamin niya sa ibabaw nito at nagkumot. Tumalikod din siya para matulog na dahil mahaba pa ang araw bukas sa pangatlong araw nila. Wine tasting pa naman ito, Baekhyun can’t wait. 

Lingid sa kaalalamn ni Baekhyun, hindi pa tulog si Chanyeol. Parang lullaby ang naging tunog ng constant typing para sa tenga ni Chanyeol, para siyang dinala noon sa mga gabing naging pampatulog niya ang pagtatrabaho ni Baekhyun hanggang wee hours of the morning. 

He sighs at tumihaya sa pagkakahiga. Tumitig siya sa kisame bago tumingin sa kanan para tignan ang likod ni Baekhyun na steady ang paghinga. Humarap siya dito para titigan ang batok ni Baekhyun pababa sa likod nito. 

Before Chanyeol even knows it, mahimbing na ang pagkakatulog niya leaning on his right, arms crossed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si Chanyeol ang unang nagising sa kanilang dalawa, medyo nangati kasi ang ilong niya.

Nagising siya nang tuluyan nang marealize na hagkan niya ang mahimbing na tulog na si Baekhyun. His mind was short circuiting, dahan niyang tinanggal ang kamay niya sa ilalim ng ulo ni Baekhyun at umupo sa side niya sa kama. 

Kinamot ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya in frustration because somehow this trip has been doing nothing but bring them together. Hindi naman sa tutol siya, but why is this happening? Parang wala namang papayag sa kanilang dalawa na magkabalikan. 

He opens his phone and sees countless of notifications from his friends na nagsesend ng screenshot of him from Baekhyun’s Instagram, medyo blurry dahil sumakto sa movement ang shot kung saan kita si Chanyeol sa frame. But they knew it was him, pointing the camera towards Baekhyun.

Hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol ang message sa kaniya ng friends and even common friends nila who knew of the break up na nagtatanong what was happening and hindi niya rin pinansin si Jongdae na nagsend ng isang “So, ano na?” 

Chanyeol knew they were playing cupid, lahat ng friends niya pati na sa friends ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi ba malinaw naman na the only intention of the trip was for them to attend dahil nga bayad ito, all feelings and old flames aside?

Napalingon tuloy si Chanyeol sa himbing na Baekhyun na nakahiga sa gitna, malapit nang makuha ang side ni Chanyeol sa kama. Nakaangat pa ang tshirt nito at nakikita na ang tiyan. 

Naparami tuloy ang kain niya noong umaga. Napayosi rin siya kahit hindi pa siya nagtotoothbrush, nagbihis lang siya saglit para lumabas at magpahangin, isasabay niya na rin ang pagbili ng mga gamit. 

At parang pinagttripan ng tadhana si Chanyeol dahil nakapromo ang isang kaha ng yosi doon kasama ang condoms and lube. Papromo for promoting safe sex in this country. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol dahil ibibigay niya na lang ito kay Sehun bilang pasalubong as a joke. 

Pagbalik niya, may nadaanan siyang bakery na nagtitinda ng tinapay at nakapromo rin. Chineck niya kung kasya pa ang natitirang barya barya sa kanyang bulsa at bumili ng hindi man bagong lutong tinapay pero mukhang masarap.

Tulog pa rin si Baekhyun nang makabalik siya. Hinanda niya ang mga tinapay na mas maayos sa mga plato at tinakpan, hindi siya gaano nagcacarbs sa umaga pero alam niyang madalas magkape si Baekhyun sa umaga kasabay ng tinapay dahil sinasawsaw niya ito. 

Nagpunta si Chanyeol sa veranda para magyosi habang nagtatrabaho. Medyo hindi na siya makacatch up sa emails na puro inquiry, mukhang booked si Chanyeol for the months of August and September. 

Hunched over his laptop while editing, hindi niya napansin ang pagbangon ni Baekhyun para mag almusal. Umupo ito sa usual seat sa breakfast nook, nagkape at nagphone at dumiretso sa CR para mag ayos dahil may tour pa. 

Noong matapos si Chanyeol, nakita niya ang isang cup ng coffee na may takip na platito. Nasa CR pa si Baekhyun nang inumin ni Chanyeol ang tinimpla ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. 

Iyong kape, hindi na kasing init mula noong maitimpla ito ni Baekhyun. Pero it was just as sweet, gaya nang naaalala ni Chanyeol ng lasa ng kape. Masarap at nakakainit pa rin sa dibdib kahit ito’y lumamig na. 

Could it be a metaphor for all of the things that are happening sa buhay nilang dalawa?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Day 3 ended noong bandang mga alas kwatro, early natapos ang tour for the third day dahil kinabukasan ay ang cruise tour. Ang mahal non when they booked it, who would’ve thought na maghihiwalay sila? Ngayon, mukhang magbabato bato pik sila kung sino ang pupunta dahil hindi sila uupo sa isang table habang sineserenade ng isang French violinist habang nagwiwine habang nasa view nila ay ang city at ang dagat. 

Baekhyun would die for that, pero hindi niya aaminin na nanghihinayang siya. 

Hindi rin naman siguro magpapakumbaba si Chanyeol to give the night to Baekhyun knowing him. 

Isa pa that was going to be their finale. They’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow. 

They made friends with the kababayan na couple on their honeymoon, sina Junmyeon and Yixing. Inaya pa silang dalawa, malapit lang din pala nagsstay sa isang hotel iyong bagong kasal. They were offered na baka gusto nila to spend the evening with them. Marami kasing wine at drinks na nabili.

Kaya naman dinrop off sila ng bus kasama ang bago nilang mga kaibigan. Ngayon, they were seated sa living area o sa receiving area ng hotel unit ng bagong kasal habang inaasikaso ng mga ito ang kakainin at iinumin nila. 

It was such a light hearted meeting, kung saan nagkwentuhan sila but the topics were mostly with the newly wed couple kung bakit sila sa Paris nagbakasyon, they’ve been travelling the world together at dito sila nagkakilala habang nagtotour sila. 

They stayed in contact with each other, despite the distance dahil Junmyeon was working in New York habang si Yixing, bumalik sa Pilipinas dahil nakabakasyon lang siya noon sa work niya sa bansa. 

They believed that the distance brought them closer together in all its ironic sense. They started officially dating noong umuwi si Junmyeon sa Pilipinas bilang bakasyon, para puntahan si Yixing. 

At kahit bmalik si Junmyeon sa US para ituloy ang pagtatrabaho, mas naging matatag sila. The world was kind to them, parang sila talaga ang itinadhana dahil kahit na may mga hindi sila pagkakaintindihan ay sa dulo, sila pa rin talaga. 

And queue, salmong tugunan ng lahat, sana all.

They laughed and laughed, minsan naasar sila ng medyo tipsy na Yixing kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Chanyeol. Si chanyeol ang kangwento sa kanila. Sinagit lang ni Chanyeol ang tanong at hindi na sumobra sa labis ang kwento ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi naman na nagprod ang dalawa dahil baka sensitive topic at maging cause pa ng panget na experience ng dalawang ito sa City of Love. It was around 7 when Baekhyun said na kailangan niya nang mauna umuwi kasi medyo napagod na siya.

Nagpaiwan si Chanyeol sa hotel nila Junmyeon and Yixing, nagpaalam naman si Baekhyun at binitbit ang bag niyang wala namang laman kundi ang wallet niyang may pocket money and little souvenirs and brochures from the winery they visited. 

Bumeso si Baekhyun sa dalawa, saying it was so nice of them to treat them dinner kahit nakasagabal sila sa babe time nila. Baekhyun went out of the door and tuloy lang ang tatlo sa inuman. 

It was Junmyeon who broke the tension, “You guys together? Rough patch?” ang sabi nito bago uminom ulit sa baso. 

Umiling si Chanyeol, “Hindi, ah.” Natatawa si Chanyeol, “Hindi kami.”

Medyo nakainom na si Yixing kaya mas marami itong gustong malaman, “So, ano kayo?”

Chanyeol does not have an answer. Kaya ang sinabi niya na lang, “Friends.” Hindi man ito gaano katotoo, but it was the closest to what they are ngayon. 

“Sabi niya magkakilala lang kayo,” it was slurred pero naintindihan ni Chanyeol ang tanong ni Yixing. Sumandal pa ito sa legs ni Junmyeon dahil nakaupo si Chanyeol at Yixing sa carpetted flooring ng kwarto. Suddenly, parang feeling ni Chanyeol ay nanghihimasok siya. 

“He’s…” Chanyeol calculates every beat of his heart that he missed dahil narinig niya ang kabog nito, “An _ex.”_

_“Ah,” _sabay na sinabi ng dalawa as if may realization, pero si Yixing ang nagsabi ng, “Makes sense. “

“Pero bakit kayo nandito? Together?” Pagtatanong ni Junmyeon, “Also, okay lang bang umuwi siya on his own sa inyo?”

Chanyeol nods, “He’s very independent, kaya niya ’yan.” Kinwento naman ni Chanyeol ang nangyari sa kanila, filling in the information missing noong nakwento nilang dalawa kung paano sila nagkakilala. Mahaba ang naging usapan sa kung bakit sila nasa Paris kaya naman si Junmyeon ang namangha sa kwento.

“Wow,” he says, “At talagang you guys still pushed through with the trip, ah.” 

Nakita nilang dalawa na medyo inaantok na si Yixing, nagsorry si Junmyeon dahil nakatulugan ng asawa niya si Chanyeol pero he assured Junmyeon that it was okay and understandable kasi nakakapagod naman talaga.

“If I were in your shoes,” Junmyeon says while brushing Yixing’s hair, “Parang hindi ako magpapakita, all issues aside, I don’t think I could see him again given na may feelings pa ako sa kanya.”

Weird. Chanyeol never mentioned that, or wala namang acknowledged feelings si Chanyeol. Hindi niya na cinorrect si Junmyeon and instead downs the wine in one go. 

“Gusto mo makipagbalikan?” Medyo naghesitate si Junmyeon to ask pero tinuloy niya, “Tama?”

Nagsasalin si Chanyeol ng isa pang glass for him and Junmyeon. “Wala sa plano ‘yan.” 

“You still like him? No?” 

Chanyeol shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“What you do know, is that you’re finally seeing him in a different kind of light lately, no?” Junmyeon expresses his fondness sa dalawa, “Naghiwalay kayo dahil sa time and effort? You broke up dahil you never saw him the way you think he’d be.”

Chanyeol listens to Junmyeon, as in listening intently kasi this stranger is making much more sense than his friends sa Philippines na walang ginawa kundi gaguhin siya kapag kagpapakwento sa kanya kung anong ginawa but what they really wanna know lang ay kung bati na sila or something. 

“And now, you finally understand.” Junmyeon says, “alam mo, judging from the kwento, you guys just needed some time off of each other tapos sana you guys talked it out. I’m not trying to impose or ayoko rin manghimasok or anything, but all you needed was proper communication.”

Totoo naman. Pero mapride silang dalawa, at alam na alam nila ‘yon. 

“But I get you,” Biglang habol ni Junmyeon, “What’s done is done. Cliche advice, pero kung para sa iyo, pra sa iyo talaga. Now, personally, I dont think it’s too late. ” 

Nagresonate sa buong pagkatao ni chanyeol ang sinabi ni Junmyeon. Honest piece of advice bilang narrator ng paghahabulan nila mentally and emotionally, same. Thank you for Junmyeon Kim from New York. 

At around 8:30 PM, nagpaalam na si Chanyeol. Kailangan na rin kasi makapagpahinga ni Junmyeon dahil aalalayan pa niya ang medyo low tol na si Yixing. Buti na lang medyo walking distance lang ang hotel nila from the BNB, less than 10 minutes lang halos ang lalakarin.

Quarter to 9 nang makarating si Chanyeol sa BNB, which was weird, walang tao sa unit nila. Umupo muna siya sa sofa para magpahinga, nang makapagpahinga ay uminom siya ng tubig and tinignan ang unit. 

Ito pa rin ang itsura nang umalis sila. Sinilip ni Chanyeol ang shared bathroom nila at wala namang tao, untouched pa rin ang gamit ni Baekhyun. Maybe, nagcoffee shop siya? But his laptop was still at the nightstand where he left it that morning. Hindi tuloy mapakali si Chanyeol. 

Dapat kanina pa si Baekhyun. He was expecting to see Baekhyun lounging on the bed, glasses perched at the bridge of his nose, at nakakunot ang noo dahil sa pagtatrabaho sa laptop niya. 

But wala siyang naabutang ganun. Pacing back and forth, naglalakad siya sa kwarto nang maisipan niyang tawagan si Baekhyun with their sim card. Opening his contacts, he says, “Fuck.”

Wala nga palang nakasave na contacts doon dahil gamit lang nila ‘yon para magdata sa bansa. Medyo naibato niya sa kama ang phone niya sa inis. How the hell will he contact Baekhyun? Nasaan ba si Baekhyun?

Napaupo si Chanyeol sa may kama habang naghihintay ng idea na pumasok sa kukote niya para mahanap si Baekhyun, he wants to smoke. Sobrang tensed siya. 

What if nawawala si Baekhyun? Nawala siya on his way home kasi hindi pa siya pala familiar sa lugar? Hell, lagi kasi siyang nakaphone kapag naglalakad sila on tour. Sana matandaan ni Bekhyun ang 24/7 covenience store near their place para manavigate niya na agad pauwi. 

What if he was mugged on the streets? Dito sa lupaing foreigner si Baekhyun? Paano kung saktan nila si Baekhyun? Paano niya mahahanap si Baekhyun?

Without even realizing, dinala si Chanyeol ng mga paa niya palabas ng unit. Hawak ang isang jacket at sumbrerong itim para isuot dahil kailangan niyang makita si Baekhyun. 

_Maybe, it’s not too late._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pawisan na si Chanyeol nang malibot ang sandamakmak na eskinita sa lugar na ito. 

Sinisisi niya ang sarili dahil sana hindi niya pinabayaan si Baekhyun na umuwi on his own. Parang nagpplay sa utak niya ang huling sinabi ni Jongdae sa kanya bago siya umalis. “Ingatan mo ‘yan ah.”

Nagpunas si Chanyeol ng pawis kahit malamigang gabi ay tagaktak ang pawis niya kakatakbo. Hindi niya mahagilap kung saan si Baekhyun nagsuot. Pilit iniaalis ni Chanyeol sa isip ang Black Market baka naman as of the moment ay binibiyak na si Baekhyun at binebenta na ang atay nito at kidney bilang healthy ang mga ito unlike ng organs ni Chanyeol na chainsmoker. 

Mas lalo tuloy bumilis ang mga paa ni Chanyeol sa pagtakbo paikot ng lugar sa vicinity ng airBNB nila. 

At parang ilaw sa dulo ng isang madilim na tunnel ang pagkakatanaw ni Chanyeol sa pamilyar na ulo. Halatang balisa din ang ulo ni Baekhyun na tumatanaw ng pamilyar na mukha o lugar na pwede niyang magamit pauwi. 

Wala na ang backpack ni Baekhyun, iyon ang napansin ni Chanyeol. Mula sa malayo, napansin niyang medyo kumikinang ang mga mata nito against the warm yellow lights sa streets, mukhang nangingilid ang mga mata ni Baekhyun pooling with tears. 

“B!” He shouts, _fuck. _

_“_Baekhyun!” Inulit niya, and papalapit na siya dahil tinakbo niya ang pagitan nila. “B!” 

He called Baekhyun, B. Parang noon lang. It was an old nickname. And biglang nagwhip ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. Nagulat ito at parang sa sight ni Chanyeol ang trigger para maluha si Baekhyun nang tuluyan. 

Yakap siya ni Chanyeol nang maglapt sila. Pati man ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun ay automatic na yumakap kay Chanyeol. Umiiyak ito, as in may hagulgol. 

“_Putang ina_, B.” He says, humigpit ang yakap niya at napahawak sa ulo ni Baekhyun papalapit lalo sa dibdib niya. “_Putang ina_, I thought I_ lost_ you, B.”

Muntik nang mawala si Baekhyun sa kanya… for the second time?

_Maybe, it’s not too late. _

  
  
  
  
  


Apparently, he was walking home on his own nang may magtanong sa kanya… turns out mga magnanakaw ito at nahalatang turista si Baekhyun. Gumamit pa ng bata ang mga ito, nagpatulong ang bata magpasama kay Baekhyun. 

Bilang soft hearted for children, sumama naman si Baekhyun not knowing na papunta sila sa eskinita kung saan kinuhanan si Baekhyun ng gamit. Hindi na kinapkapan si Baekhyun at inagaw lang ang bag niya sa kanya. 

Ni hindi man lang siya nadukutan o nananakawan sa bansa at first time niyang manakawan, sa ibang bansa pa. It was a slur of French curse words and broken English nang marealizeni Baekhyun nang nalimas na ang mga gamit niya. 

Nasa bulsa pa niya ang phone niya at hindi nakuha, noong susubukan niya nang tawagan si Chanyeol o kung sino man ay narealize niyang wala siyang contacts. Noong gagamitin niya ang messenger and other social media, nagpapanic na si Baekhyun and he wasn’t able to think straight. 

He had been walking for hours, asking how to get to their AirBNB pero dahil umiiyak at kabado na siya ay hindi siya naiintindihan ng mga tao shooing him dahil akala namamalimos si Baekhyun. 

Muntik nang tawanan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun noong kinwento ito sa kanya. Kasalukuyang nasa bath tub si Baekhyun, nakababad sa mainit na tubig. Si Chanyeol, nasa stool sa tabi ng tub. Nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa bare na hita ni Chanyeol dahil nakashorts ito. 

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun kahit tapos na ang nangyari sa kanya. 

Hindi mapapatawad ni Chanyeol ang sarili kung napano si Baekhyun, not when silang dalawa lang ang nandito, not when he’s supposed to look after Baekhyun… all feelings aside. 

“Ilang beses ko tinanong kung saan ‘yung store, they kept pointing me sa isang branch. Hindi naman doon ang BNB.” Baekhyun says, may hikbi in between pero not as frequent mula nang humikbi siya. 

Sumakit ang dibdib ni Chanyeol nang makita ang umiiyak na Baekhyun na yumakap sa kanya, malakas ang iyak nito. Kasabay nito ay ang pagluwag sa dibdib ni Chanyeol dahil nakita niya si Baekhyun. Hindi nawala si Baekhyun. 

Kaya nang makabalik sa kanila ay nagprepare agad si Chanyeol ng tub para pagbabaran ni Baekhyun… parang noon lang. 

Chanyeol assured Baekhyun that it was okay, dahil nakita na siya. Hindi na niya kailangan matakot dahil andun na siya… nakita siya ni Chanyeol. 

Preparing for bed was difficult, kasi kahit tapos na ang nangyari ay kumakabog pa rin ang divdib ni Chanyeol kapag naalala niyang nawala si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman, nanginginig ang kamay hanggang matapos maligo. 

Kinaya naman ni Baekhyun magbihis on his own after lumabas ni Chanyeol sa CR to give him space. Nang makahiga si Baekhyun ay nagpasya siyang siya naman ang maligo. 

Sobrang haba ng gabi na ‘yon, almost 1 na siya nakahiga para tabihan si Baekhyun. Humiga siya at nagbigay pa rin ng distansya sa pagkakahiga nilang dalawa dahil, kahit naman ganun ang nangyari ay exes pa rin naman sila. 

Kumbaga, ang yakapan kanina ay dala lang ng bugso ng damdamin. 

Tulog na si Baekhyun nang makalabas si Chanyeol at matapos maglinis ng sarili. Kaya lang, nang maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagshift ng bed dahil sa weight ni Chanyeol ay bigla itong humarap kay Chanyeol. 

Akala pa nga ni Chanyeol ay gising ito, nagulat siya nang yumakap si Baekhyun sa kanya. Tulog ito, at hindi alam ang ginagawa niya. 

Pero dahil alam ni Chanyeol ang pinagdaanan ni Baekhyun, pinabayaan niya itong yumakap sa kanya. Just for tonight. 

_Just for tonight_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maaga nagising si Chanyeol. 

Pero mas maaga nagising si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Nagising siya sa amoy ng kape na nananalantay sa hangin, bumangon si Chanyeol at lumapit sa may kusina kung saa nakaupo si Baekhyun at nagtitimpla ng kape. 

“Good morning,” ang mahinang bati ni Baekhyun. “Thank you for last night.”

Nagsasalin ng kape si Baekhyun sa designated mug ni Chanyeol, tinitimplahan ito ni Baekhyun nang dahan siyang umupo sa tabi nito. Nilalagyan niya ito ng cream at asukal, ang timpla na Baekhyun. 

Ang mga tinapay na binili ni Chanyeol yesterday morning ay mainit ulit dahil inayos ni Baekhyun. “Also, for the second night natin dito. Noong, uh…” 

He knew what Baekhyun meant, at kung uncomfortable si Baekhyun sabihin ay okay lang. Nagpapasalamat naman siya kay Chanyeol, eh. 

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol says, voice much gentler. 

Ininom ni Chanyeol ang mainit na mainit na kape, the sweetness lingering bilang after taste. Mas masarap ang kape kapag _bagong timpla, kapag mainit pa_…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The cruise was scheduled at 4:00 PM hanggang 8:00 PM, Nagtataka tuloy si Baekhyun nang makita niyang hindi pa nakabihis si Chanyeol. 

Sinabi tuloy ni Chanyeol na baka gusto ni Baekhyun magpunta doon so ibibigay niya nag time ni Baekhyun to himself. “Sunduin kita, para hindi ka maligaw mamaya pauwi.” 

Baekhyun told him that it would be so nice kung makita nilang dalawa iyon, kaya dapat magbihis na si Chanyeol kung hindi, malelate na sila. 

Pareho silang nakadamit na long sleeves. Chanyeol was in a basic white long sleeved polo na nakatupi sa fore arms niya. Hindi niya nakalimutang isuot ang paborito niyang rolex. Baekhyun was in a white short sleeved polo shirt na medyo malaki sa kanya. It was oversized and it made Baekhyun look so… small. 

Pinaupo sila sa mesang pangdalawahan lang. Awkward pa nga kasi, well, ano ba. Uulitin pa ba? Ex na nga sila. 

The food was prepared at nakahanda na ang kung anong kakainin nila. 

Parang joke time talaga dahil ang nakaserve ay ang mga niluto ni Chanyeol that _day._

  
Patawa. 

Tahimik silang dalawang nagsimula kumain, nararamdaman ang mahinang alon ng dagat. Tinatanggal ni Baekhyun ang malalaking slice ng bawang sa pasta niya at parang automatic na kinuha ni Chanyeol ang mga ito sa plato niya at inilagay sa kanya. 

They were silent. Lumapit naman ang magviviolin, tinugtugan sila habang kumakain. Ilang beses nagdecline ni Baekhyun at ang intindi nga lang ng tumutugtog ay “I’m shy, please lakasan mo pa!”

Namula tuloy si Baekhyun. 

Pinabayaan lang nila, as per Chanyeol, dahil bayad daw ‘yan. Kaya nang matapos ang dalawang kanta, halos nagdidilim na at lumubog na ang araw. Baekhyun knew one of the songs played, it was Halie Loren’s La Mer in violin. 

It was one of his favorite songs. 

Nang makakita ng bagong couple ay lumipat na ang manunugtog at iniwan silang dalawa. There was a faint “La Javanaise” playing sa speakers ng cruise na naririnig nila. 

Si Baekhyun ang unang nagsalita, after niyang punasan ang bibig niya after kumain, sinabi niya ang, “Chanyeol,” 

Tumigil sa pagkain si Chanyeol and placed his left forearm sa table. “Thank you.” 

“Kanina ka pa nagpapasalamat.” Chanyeol says to him medyo nagingiti, “And ang sagot ko pa rin ay you’re welcome.”

“No,” ang sabi nito, “Thank you, for always being there. I know we ended on bad terms, but thank you… so much.” 

He said it with so much genuine emotion. Baekhyun gave him a weak smile, iniabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito at pinatong sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa ibabaw ng mesa.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Kung ikukumpara sa isang movie, o teleserye, after magpan ng screen after ng shot kanina with them on the boat with the starry night background, magbblack ang shot.

The scene would return pero it would be with Baekhyun and Chanyeol arm to arm, si Chanyeol ang umaalalay kay Baekhyun na medyo nagttrip pa habang naglalakad sila which would result to na magtawa nang malala. 

Pagbaba nila sa isang ikot lamang na cruise, just a dinner by the sea, ay nagpatuloy silang dalawa sa paglilibot on their own habang lumalalim ang gabi. Last day nila bukas, they have the rest of tonight all for themselves para libutin ang Paris.

Nakarating pa nga silang dalawa sa harap ng Eiffel, it was such a cliché place to go to at hindi sila nagbook doon dahil they’re edgy like that. But they still went to the tower, sa baba lang, just to take photos. May isa pa nga silang selfie na galling sa baba para maisama ang tower.

All of the photos were taken from their phone, blurred, pero malinaw na malinaw.

Malinaw na may nararamdaman pa sila.

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun na mas maliit kaysa sa kanya. Nagpasya silang magpalipas ng gabi sa isang diner na open 24/7. There was this static sound of the cars zooming and passing by, the sound of the door’s bell chiming everytime may papasok sa loob. Medyo lukot na ang mga suot nila kumpara sa umpisa ng pinunta nila, their hairs disheveled by the breeze. 

They tried their best ordering just this fancy pancake at dalawang cup of freshly brewed coffee. Alas nueve na ng gabi pero thank God with a capital G ulit dahil sa isang all day breakfast diner na nadaanan nila. Their order even came with a complementary na isang order ng fries, on the house daw sabi ng matandang may-ari. 

She gave them a warm smile before leaving them. Kinakain ni Chanyeol ang fries with his right hand, left forearm leaning onto the table na pinaghahatian nila ni Baekhyun. “Kumusta ka?” He asks.

Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol wants to know. “I’m,” he tries to find the words, “_Doing great_.” 

“How’s work?” Kasunod na tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa hindi niya alam, minsan binabasa niya ang nilalabas ni Baekhyun sa magazines even sa blog nito online. 

“Good,” he answers short and concise, “Managing Director pa rin.” 

Chanyeol nods, but _how are you?_

“Enough about me.” Baekhyun says, eating the slice of strawberry at sinawsaw ito sa whipped cream sa ibabaw ng pancake waffle or whatever that is with his spoon. “Kumusta ka?”

“Mayaman na ako,” pagbibiro ni Chanyeol. “Hindi, biro lang. Ito,_ masaya.”_

_Eme._

“_Masaya?_” Baekhyun repeats, may hint ng pang-aasar sa boses. “Siguro ang dami mong syota.” 

Chanyeol laughs, as in malakas na hagalpak. “Anong gusto mong isagot ko d’yan? ‘Yung dreadful truth o ang magandang kasinungalingan.”

“Dreadful truth,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I’ve been...” Chanyeol motions with his hand, yung para bang boat na nagrorock back and forth. “_Stressed?_ Ang dami kong trabaho, hindi ako pwedeng magreklamo kasi—“

_“Ginusto ko ‘to.”_

_“Ginusto mo ‘yan.”_

Sabay nilang sinabi at natawa sila. 

“Been chasing _the dream_ parang wala akong time para sa iba. You?” Medyo naghesitate si Chanyeol sa pagtatanong, he was walking on eggshells baka sakaing biglang maiba ang ihip ng hangin.

“Same.” Pagdadagdag ni Baekhyun bago niya kainin ang slice ng pancake with whipped cream. Mauubos na ni Baekhyun ang pancake at ang kape niya. 

Si Chanyeol naman, medyo nangingiti na kinain ang share niya sa pancake. Hindi nga lang nagkasya sa bibig ni Chanyeol ang lahat kaya may naiwan siyang whipped cream sa may labi. 

Si Baekhyun ang medyo tumayo to reach out to wipe what was left on Chanyeol’s lips. Medyo may tingling sensation nang maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang labi ni Chanyeol sa daliri niya, and maybe that was the wine making it’s way to Baekhyun’s head? 

Maybe he had a little bit too much wine? Little bit too much of Chanyeol? It was a mix of both, kaya ang ginawa ni Baekhyun ay sinubo niya ang thumb niyang may cream. The same cream that was on Chanyeol’s lips. 

Pailalim ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

  
  
  
  


  
  


Cut to the scene kung saan halos ibalibag ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa likod ng pintuan ng tinutuluyan nilang apartment. Malalim ang pagpapalitan nila ng laway, si Baekhyun ang may hawak sa batok at sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi pa man sila nakakaakyat pabalik sa kwarto nila ay may laman na ang bawat hawak, haploas, at himas nila sa bawat isa. Si Chanyeol, ang mga kamay niya ay patuloy ang paglalakbay sa katawan ni Baekyun. Bawat hulma at kurba ng katawan niya ay kilala ni Chanyeol. 

Alam niya kung saan hahawakan si Baekhyun, alam niya kung paano niya palalabasin ang boses ni Baekhyun sa tuwing may hahawakan siyang parte ng katawan nito. Matik na hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Baekhyun at parang muling hinagkan ni Chanyeol ang matagal na niyang hinahanap. 

Bago pa nila marealize kung ano ang ginagawa nila, sabihin na lang nating kailangan bumili ni Chanyeol ng panibagong pasalubong kay Sehun dahil nagamit nila ang papromo na nakasama ng isang kaha ng yosi noong bumili si Chanyeol noong isang araw. Everything happens for a reason ika nga nila, buti na lang bumili si Chanyeol ng yosi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Chanyeol woke up to heavy breathing sa may bandang tenga niya. Apparently, si Baekhyun ay nakapwesto mas mataas sa kanya, siya ang nakaunan sa braso ni Baekhyun at nakahawak si baekhyun sa may panga niya sa may ilalim ng tenga. 

Mainit ang balat ni Baekhyun kung saan nakatugma ang pisngi niya sa dibdib nito. Hinalikan ito ni Chanyeol sa dibdib, just by the collar bones, bago bumangon ng kama. Nakita niya ang hubad na Baekhyun sa ilalim ng kumot at tinakpan niya muli ito para makatulog nang mas mahimbing. Malapit na ang flight nilang dalawa. Excited na si Chanyeol sa kung ano ang mangyayari kapag lumapag na sila ulit sa bansa. 

Nagsuot si Chanyeol ng discarded shirt from the past few days dahil hindi naman niya nililigpit ito. Nagsimula nang magpack si Chanyeol nang maaabot niya para isuot sa bags niya. Pati na ang mga tshirt, hindi na nga alam ni Chanyeol kung sa kanya baa ng iba doon pero sinalaksak niya na lang ito.

Naalimpungatan si Baekhyun sa nangyayari kaya medyo natulala pa siya sa kisame. All of the memories starting to rush back pabalik sa kukote ni Baekhyun and oh my God with a capital G for Grabe kang Halimaw ka.

Medyo sinilip ni Baekhyun kung nasaan si Chanyeol medyo may internal na panic na nagaganap dahil oh my God with a capital G ulit God is Watching, He is Watching.

Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nagliligpit and it dawned upon Baekhyun, oo nga pala. _Uuwi na sila_.

“Good morning,” Bati ni Chanyeol na napansing gising na si Baekhyun.

Balot si Baekhyun ng kumot from his neck down below, only his head na may magulong buhok ang nakikita. “Hi,” ang bati niya pabalik kay Chanyeol, reciprocating the warm smile na naglalagi sa labi ni Chanyeol. 

Wala na silang oras maglibot pa pero inilaan na lang nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang oras para mamili ng last minute pasalubong para sa mga kaibigan nila, may bigay din si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol at si Chanyeol naman sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun. 

Nakapagkwentuhan din sila tungkol sa mga ito at syempre, naikwento ni Baekhyun ang madalas na panonood ni Kyungsoo ng vlogs ni Jay Kim at hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang matawa, ang sabi pa niya ay, “Huwag niya na pag-aksayahan ng data ‘yun.”

Dumating din ang pinaka nakakapagod na parte ng bakasyon nila. Ang paglipad pabalik, imagine 18 hours kang nasa era plus the layovers? Wack. 

The flight was mostly just idle times nilang dalawa, side by side silang nagtatrabaho on their laptops minsan nagjujudge si Baekhyun ng mga nakukuhanan ni Chanyeol. Madalas, nakakatulog si Chanyeol at sinasabayan siya ni Baekhyun na nakasandal sa balikat nito. 

Sabay silang dalawa na naglalakad pagkalapag ng Pinas. Hindi man lang nahawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun kahit sa flight o sa pagbaba nla. Gusto niyang hawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siguro papalag si Baekhyun? 

Hindi maalala ni Baekhyun kung paano at bakit pero una niyang nakita ang mga barkada ni Chanyeol, si Jongin at Sehun ay nakatambay sa may waiting area on their phones at nagtatawanan. 

Sabay na umangat ang ulo ng dalawa at naguluhan, side by side kasi si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. “Oh?” Sabay pa nitong sabi, amused andconfused pero mostly very, very amused. And before Baekhyun could say anything, wala ring nasabi si Chanyeol dahil narinig nila ang boses ni Jongdae. “Hoy!” He half shouts pero half whispers kasi nakakahiya.

Sinaway ni Chanyeol ang dalawa bago pa may masabi.

Biglang lumingon si Baekhyun sa source ng tunog at sumunod naman ang iba. Si Jongdae ang naglalakad at nauuna. “Kumusta naman ang mga amoy fresh baguettes kong kaibigan?” He jokes at kinuha ang hawak na luggage ni Baekhyun as a Virgo. 

“Wala si Kyungsoo,” ang sabi ni Jongdae na sumilip sa direksyon ni Jay Kim, “Sana nagpunta siya, though… _anyway,_ coding ako today. I’m so sorry, hindi ko nasabi agad. Si Kyungsoo, busy sa work.”

“Eh sino kasama mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Medyo nakikinig din si Chanyeol kaya napansin siya ni Jongdae, iniwasan ang tanong, “Chanyeol!” Binati niya ito at binigyan ng isang half hug. Naghingian ito agad ng pasalubong bilang pangangantyaw. 

“Sabi ko intayin na lang tayo sa kotse. Kasi naman,” medyo bumulong si Jongdae para hindi na siya within hearing reach ni Chanyeol, “Pinuntahan ko si Max kaninang umaga, syempre papakainin ko. Nakasalubong ko ‘_yung bos_s mo pupuntahan ka. Akala niya nakauwi ka na.”

Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun, “Tapos sabi ko, I have to go magbobook na akong Grab tapos ‘yang boss mo nagpresenta na. Siya na lang daw magdrive eh sino ba naman ako para tumanggi sa libre…” Tapos nahagip ni Baekhyun ang pahapyaw na tingin ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol, “Malay ko ba!!!” 

Sobrang hindi in character ni Jongdae kasi _HELLO?_! Si Baekhyun ang kuripot dito at hindi ikaw, bakit ka pumayag na isama ‘yung boss sa pagsusundo, in Millenial Language 101, _“Syota ka ghorl?!”_

Before anything could happen dahil sa kagagawan ni Jongdae na pagdedesisyon last minute without asking Baekhyun, sinabi niyang. “Uy, I’d love to stay and chat. Catch up tayo next time,” Tumingin pa si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at humawak sa braso pababa sa may kamay, “I have to go,” He says in a rush. 

Pipigilan pa nga siya ni Chanyeol kaso may humahangos na lalaki in White Polo Shirt na Casual I Want To Play Golf Dyan sa Veterans look. Medyo hingal ito from running, “There you are!” ang sabi nito at lumapit kay Baekhyun.

Nagulat ang lahat at parang teleserye na may paslowmotion dahil niyakap niya si Baekhyun na nakajacket na hoodie or somethng basta it made him look small, niyakap ito ng boss niya. 

Parang sa Probinsyano ang zoom in sa mukha ni Chanyeol, pati na ang mga kaibigan nito. At kapag tumapat sa mukha ni Jongdae ay tutugtog ang “kung wala ka nang maintindihan…” Dahil napakagat siya ng labi na para bang nagsasabing, “_Patay!” _

Medyo may awkward silence after dumting ni Sir Joongi, hindi alam ng mga tao kung saan sila titingin pero ang sigurado ay ang titig ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, _“Akala ko ba?” _ Gusto nitong sabihin. Matapos niyang tititgan si Baekhyun ay tumalikod na ito. 

Agad namang sumunod si Sehun at Jongin, may apologetic smile na binigay ang dalawa kay Jongdae pati na kay Baekhyun. Hindi man lang nila nakausap ang mga ito, kasi umalis na si Chanyeol.

“Hey?” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin pero nang makawala siya ay una niyang hinanap ay ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pero wala na siyang naabutan. Naririnig ni Baekhyun ang pagtama at pagrolyo ng gulong ng luggage ni Chanyeol na naglalakad na palayo. 

“Oh?” Joongi says, “Hindi sila sasabay? Who was that, your friend?”

Gusto ni Baekhyun magdabog or someting basta gusto niyang sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang mga words. He really needs to rest, to sleep, or maybe cal Chanyeol? Maybe clear things up? 

Puta, after nilang magsex kagabi na parang may feelings pa yata biglang ganito?

Baekhyun’s eyes were pleading at nabasa ito ni Jongdae na hinawakan siya sa balikat, “Jetlagged?” He sighs as a response at sinabihan siya, “Uwi na natin ‘to?”

Syempre nang madrop off si Baekhyun at Jongdae sa condo ni Baekhyun ay nagtalo silang dalawa sa harap ng anak ni Baekhyun na little corgi na not so little naman na ang taba naman at malusog. 

“Ikaw,” Baekhyun starts nang naglalagay ito ng mga maruming damit sa hamper. “Gago ka talaga,”

“Bakit ako?” Jongdae says defensively, “Wala akong alam! After ng Day 3 tour niyo hindi mo na ako inupdate akala ko nga nagtalo kayong dalawa eh!” 

Hindi masabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae ang nangyari, iniisip pa niya kung anong sasabihin nang sinundan pa ulit ng, “Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit umalis din agad si Chanyeol eh.”

My God, Jongdae with a capital G for Gago Ka Talaga! Gaano Ka Ka_dense_?!

“Gago ka talaga,” Pagtitimpi ni Baekhyun, “Kailangan ko yata ng divine intervention… meet natin si Kyungsoo bukas, hindi ko na kaya.”

Ayun na nga.

To which they did naman, kinaumagahan agad ay nagbreakfast sila sa Mary Grace, libre ni Baekhyun kahit mahal kasi alam niyang hindi kaya ibato sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya ang medyo mahal na pagkain. 

Hindi naman nagkwento ng kulang si Baekhyun, hindi rin naman nagkulang sa reaksyon ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. Ilang beses siyang hinampas ni Kyungsoo sa braso, malakas, feeling ni Baekhyun may pasa na siya somewhere. 

Si Jongdae naman, nabilaukan nang sinabi niya ‘yung nangyari that fateful night kaya may mga lumapit pang servers para bigyan siya ng maraming tissues. Umuubo pa si Jongdae nang makarecover. 

“Punyeta ka,” He says, “Papatayin mo pa ako.”

Si Kyungsoo naman, medyo tulala lang na nakatitig sa malayo. “Ganyan ka ba kakati, sabi namin _muling ibalik_, hindi _muling ipasok_!” Bulong nito sa latter half, “Nagpustahan pa kami sinong hindi makakatiis at magbobook ng flight pabalik nang mas maaga!!”

Nagulat si Baekhyun, “Bakit niyo kami pinagpupustahan?”

“That’s not the point, gaga.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae, “Niloloko ka lang naman namin! Bakit mo sineryoso! Ano kayo, High School?! Konting pagpapainit lang, bumigay ka?”

“Shet,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “_Ano ba ‘yan_, bakit kasi sinama mo pa si Sir Joon!”

“Shet ka rin,” Ganti ni Jongdae dahil sinisisi siya ni Baekhyun sa hindi naman niya technically kasalanan. Malay ba niyang may nangyari palang ganun, edi sana pinigilan niya diba? “You fucked your ex, _tanga._”

Medyo malutong ang pagkakasabi ni Jongdae nito, pero lumambot ang sinundan ni Kyungsoo, _“Mahal mo pa?” _

Yes? _No?_ Maybe? Pinoy Henyo? God, hindi alam ni Baekhyun sasabihin niya. 

Si Jongdae naman ang sumabat at sinabing, “Syempre, papayagan ba niyang galawin siya ni Chanyeol kung hindi pa niya mahal?”

Si Kyungsoo naman, skeptic na skeptic, “Baka naman kasi pent up and frustrated lang, _tawag ng laman?_ Syempre fragile si Baekhyun, in a very foreign land, tapos si Chanyeol lang ang nakikita niya that time. Walang Kyungsoo at Jongdae na hahampas sa ulo niya to reprimand him.” 

Gustong lumubog ni Baekhyun sa inuupuan niya, gusto rin niyang kainin sana siya ng lupa or ipasok niya yung ulo niya sa loob ng pwet niya para lang makatago sa realidad. 

“Noong umalis ako,” Jongdae starts before drinking, quick sip lang of his iced tea, “Tinawagan mo ba o nagtext ka to explain kung bakit nandun ‘yung boss mo?”

Baekhyun shook his head no, wala siyang ginawa that night kundi magkape in the wee hours of the morning habang natutulog ang aso niya sa hita niya. Nakahiga lang siya at umiinom. Siguro fucked up lang ang sleeping schedule niya ngayon dahil sa jetlag or baka dahil ang dami niyang iniisip?

See, typical Baekhyun. Nakahawak pa si Baekhyun sa batok niya at nagkakamot. It was just like before, déjà vu ika nga. Puta, ayan na naman sila. Imbis na may communication ay hindi na naman nagbigay ng effort to reach out.

“Bakit siya magpapaliwanag? _Sila na ba?”_ Kyungsoo says before taking a bite of his pasta.

Ang totoo niya, they don’t know who they’re talking about anymore. Si Boss ba? Inexplain ba kung bakit hindi na naimbitahan sa taas to get coffee or tea? Kung bakit hindi siya naipakilala kay Chanyeol and friends? Kung _bakit ka pumunta hindi ka naman invited, Cassie?_

Si Chanyeol ba? Inexplain ba kung bakit kasama si Boss sa pagsundo? Nasabi bang si Jongdae ang tunay na may kasalanan? Let me explain, I know I sucked your dick last night, I think I may still have feelings for you? Pero I’m just so confused and I don’t want to assume?

Isa pa, with Chanyeol, wala naman siyang kahit anong contact detail ni Chanyeol? Wala ring cellphone number si Chanyeol from their email exchange before the trip. Hindi sa chineck ni Baekhyun ha, hindi talaga.

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang maramdamang dejected at manlumo dahil parang walang magandang nangyayari sa buhay niya.

_“Tawagan mo kaya?”_

  
  
  


One fine day, mga two weeks after that trip na may nangyaring hindi dapat paghahalo ng balat sa tinalupan, nagkita ang tatlong magbebestfriend sa 30th Street. Magkakape lang sila ulit, para magchismisan?

Also, hindi tinawagan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Very Typical Baekhyun Byun na umiiwas sa responsibilidad pero grabe kung umako ng trabaho? Weird.

_Anyway!_

Late si Baekhyun, actually. Kakalabas niya lang from work niya, nasa BGC na naman siya bakit ba kasi ditto nagtatrabaho ‘yan si Jongdae at bakit sila ang nagaadjust? Ang layo kaya. Isa pa, he vaguely remembers the exact address pero alam niyang ditto ang office ni Chanyeol. (Clenched tuloy ang pwet niya dahil baka makita niya. Don’t get him wrong ha? He wants to see him, pero siguro when the timing is perfect and today is not perfect kaya sana naman, baka naman pakinggan siya ni Lord God with capital L and G for Laging pinagtitripan ni God with the capital G.)

“Bakit ka late?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, buti na lang nakaorder na rin si Baekhyun bago sila umupo. “Held up by your boss na naman?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Alam niyo, hindi ah, I finally had the courage to turn him down.”

“Oh?” Usisa ni Jongdae, “Sinumbong mo sa HR?”

“Sabi ko lang, sana hindi niya mamisinterpret. Nagtry naman kami lumabas from time to time, pero wala talaga eh.” Baekhyun says habang nilalabas ang metal straw niya from his kit. “Isa pa, I don’t think it was going to work dahil boss ko siya.”

“Or, baka naman kasi mahal mo pa ex mo.” Kyungsoo says all of a sudden, “Ikaw talaga, gusto mo lang makalibre ng kape nakipagkita ka pa sa boss mo. Aminin mo na lang na mahal mo pa ex mo, mas madali ‘yun.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Baekhyun, bull’s eye. 

God, gusto lang naman niya makasama ang mga kaibigan niya pero bakit kaya parang sinusubukan siya ng mga ito sa tuwing magkikita sila? Parang ang hirap naman maging kaibigan nito nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo ipinagkakanulo ka sa dagat-dagatang apoy ng impyerno?

“Gusto niyong uminom? Friday naman! Iinom na lang natin ‘yan.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae. 

Ayan na ang partner ng apoy na dagat… ang Demonyo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


It’s been two weeks since Chanyeol saw with his own two eyes na niyakap si Baekhyun ng lalaking hindi niya alam kung saan niya nakita. But what he knows is medyo masakit pala? So paano naman ‘yung gabing pinaghatian nila sa Paris?

Sobrang daming gumugulo sa isipan ni Chanyeol kaya naman hindi niya napansin ang pagpasok ni Sehun sa loob ng studio niya. Nasa proseso ng pagpopost process ng mga litrato si Chanyeol na kinuhanan niya from a certain celebrity’s baby shower. 

“Hindi ka pa rin tapos?” Pagtatanong ni Sehun, “Gago, magagalit na naman si Jongin.”

May pupuntahan kasing inumant si Jongin, at bilang Biggest Social Media Influencer ng Taon, binibigyan siya ng events ng mga free pass because that’s just how life works when you’re famous. You don’’t work for it, they give it to you for free!

Salmong tugunan: Sana all. 

It was a closed event somewhere in BGC, maaga magsstart on a Friday Night. Mga alas diyes lang daw ang start ng event. “Bakit siya magagalit? Hindi naman siya nagbayad?”

Touche. “Malay ko don,” ang sagot ni Sehun, “Tapos na work hours, tama na ‘yan.”

“Huwag mo sabihing ‘yan ang isusuot mo?”

What’s wrong with what he’s wearing? Komportable siya, and that’s what’s important. He chose to ignoe Sehun dahil wala namang lumalabas na makabuluhan sa bibig niyan unless tungkol ito sa Advance Calculus na tinuturo niya sa mga bata. 

“Ano? Parang deja vu lang pala, parang ganito ka rin six months ago.” Ang tuloy na pagdaldal ni Sehun hindi pa siya nakuntento at dinagdagan pa ng, “Alam mo, pare, hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari, o kung may nangyari ba, pero you can’t alwas ybe be _this_ hung up on a person. Tignan mo nga ‘yang sarili mo,”

It wa strue, medyo halata na ang dating five o clock shadow ni Chanyeol sa mukha dahil hindi na talaga siya nagshave. He wears the same pair of cotton shorts and black hoodie o black shirt sa tuwing nagtatrabaho siya na walang hinaharap na tao. 

Noong nagcover siya for an event, he was wearing all black and a cap inside the venue. Mukha siyang fashion statement ng isang successful guy, parang si Steve Jobs, but really… wala lang siyang gana. Pano ba naman kasi…

“At least shave, _puta naman_,” ang sabi ni Sehun, “Alam naman naming lahat na mahal mo pa si kuya pero, _shit_, tingin mo ba makukuha mo siya pabalik sa paganyan-ganyan mo?” 

Sehun was right. He looked like shit. 

<strike>(Also, mahal pa niya si Baekhyun.)</strike>

<strike>(Nasaktan lang naman siya.)</strike>

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Medyo masikip na sa club nang makarating si Sehun at Chanyeol sa loob. Compared to what he looked like earlier, sobrang linis ni Chanyeol. Thanks to Sehun sa konting paggising para matauhan siya. 

Nakita nila agad si Jongin dahil agaw ang pansin dahil sa maliit na crowd na nabuo around him. Ang daming nagpapalitrato kasama niya with their phones and disposable cameras, kaya naman nakita nila agad at naspotan si Jongin Reid. Jay Kim pala, sorry. 

Nakita sila agad ni Jongin at inexcuse ang sarili saying babalik siya later to take pictures ulit, he just needs to get to his friends muna. “Looking good, ah.” 

“Mukha ‘yang napabayaan kanina, kung nakita mo lang.” Sehun says. Dumiretso sila sa may bar area to get a drink kung saan naman inabutan din sila agad ng bote ng beer. Malamig ang chilled bottle against Chanyeol’s warm hands. 

Masarap ang daloy ng unang lagok ni Chanyeol sa beer at nakinig na lamang siya sa usapan ni Jongin at Sehun tungkol sa kung saan ang party for tonight.

Silang tatlo ay dressed in their very casual attire, si Chanyeol naka simpleng short sleeved buttoned up shirt from Uniqlo yata. It was the least sad looking mula sa mga damit na nasa office niya. Buti na lang, despite being medyo old for parties na medyo early twenties na lang ang natutuwa, mukhang bagay pa naman siya.

Napansin din naman ni Chanyeol ang mga mata ng mga babae at lalaking nappaalingon sa kanya, maybe it’s the hair? Sobrang hirap imaintain ng buhok na laging nakacap. Kaya when he does style his hair, sobrang pansinin. Thanks na lang ulit kay Sehun for always bringing his banidoso kit at handa ito palagi in times of need aka baka kailangan ni Chanyeol ng tulong.

May strain sa leeg ni Chanyeol from working so much at ngayon niya lang nararamdaman when he’s chilling. Napansin ni Chanyeol ang mga sumisingit na babae sa kanila para kumuha sa bar ng inumin when the bar is so long na pwede naman silang sa kabila na lang pumunta. But they really had to wedge their way sa gitna nilang tatlo.

May isa pa nga na inaya si Chanyeol para magsayaw pero tinanggihan niya ito politely. Ang tagal nila doong nakatayo at tsaka lang sila inalok ni Jongin kung gusto nilang umupo kung saan nabatukan siya ni Sehun dahil, “May table ka naman pala, lintek ka.”

Medyo nakarami na ng inom ang tatlo at actually, hindi alam ni Chanyeol paano uuwi dahil uminom nga pala sila at pareho pa silang may dalang sasakyan ni Sehun. Sinong magmamaneho at paano siya magmamaneho kung sakali?

He needs to sober up, kung hindi, hindi talaga siya makakauwi. He downs the last drop ng beer na hindi niya alam kung nakakailan na siya, honestly, but let’s hope hindi pa siya lasing.

“Pahangin ako,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol bago tumayo at hindi siya nahihilo! “Yosi lang.”

Nanag makalabas si Chanyeol sa inuman ay bass na lamang ang naririnig niya na dumadagundong from the place. Medyo malayo ‘yung napagparadahan niya ng sasakyan kaya sa labas na lang siya nagpahangin. Naglabas siya ng kaha ng sigarilyo mula sa back pocket niya at kumuha ng isa.

Sisindihan niya na sana ang sigarilyo na nasa bibig niya pero ayaw magspark nito. Bilang chainsmoker na malala, syempre may spare siya. Sinilip niya muna ang spare niya pero, wala talaga. Ubos din ito.

Chanyeol scanned the place and checks for any bukas na tindahan. He checked his watch at alas dose pa lang naman, hindi pa malalim ang Friday night. Buti na lang may naspotan siyang 7 Eleven sa isang condominium.

With the cig between his lips, he made his way papunta sa convenience store. Siya lang din ang tao nang makapasok siya sa loob, bukod sa lighter ng BIC na mumurahin, bumili na rin si Chanyeol ng Gatorade for some reason.

Tatambay pa sana siya sa loob kaso uminom muna siya nito, inubos ang inumin at tsaka lumabas para magyosi na at makabalik sa loob.

Pagkalabas niya ay nagulat siya dahil sa dalawang hunched figures sa isa sa mga plant box sa harapan ng condo. Chineck pa niya kung nakikita ng guard ang ginagawa ng dalawa pero upon closer look, tatlo ito.

Kaya pala nakayuko ang dalawa ay dahil inaalalayan nila ang sumusukang kaibigan nila. _College kids?_ Medyo napangiti si Chanyeol, naaalala niya ang mga suka nights niya sa Taft noong kapanahunan niya.

Dadaanan na lang sana ni Chanyeol ang tatlo nang biglang umangat ang isa mula sa pagkakayuko, “Sabi naman kasi namin sa iyo, huwga mong laklakin lahat eh!”

Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil kilala niya ito… si Kyungsoo. Nagkagulatan pa sila nang magtama ang mga mata nila. Nasa gitna ng pagsisindi ng yosi si Chanyeol nang magkita ang mga mata nila ni Kyungsoo.

Sinilip tuloy ni Chanyeol ang sumusuka. Nagmamadaling tinapik ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae kung saan naman, _“Puta, teka lang. Kita mong may ginagawa!”_ Galit pa si Jongdae pero tumingin din sa kung ano ang tinitignan ni Kyungsoo.

Nagkatitigan silang tatlo habang tuloy ang suka ni Baekhyun sa mga halaman.

Isang malakas na pwersa ng duwal ang gumising sa kanilang tatlo. Kumbaga, si Baekhyun? Isang uwak. Uwak!_ Uwaghk!_

Dapat wala naman talagang pakielam si Chanyeol, ano na naman? He’s going to involve himself sa buhay ni Baekhyun, para ano? Para masaktan na naman?

Pero being the person that he truly is, inalalayan niya rin si Baekhyun na malapit nang lumupaypay sa lapag. Patuloy ang pagsuka ni Baekhyun sa plat box, sorry na lang sa maintenance na magilinis nito bukas pero okay itong fertilizer sa mga halaman.

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na nadagdagan ng isa ang umaalalay sa kanya. Pero syempre, dahil lasing at inaantok na siya, napasandal na lang si Baekhyun sa pinakamalapad sa kanilang lahat. Sana hindi siya masukahan ni Baekhyun, pero mukhang nakatulog ito.

Sobrang awkward. “Saan ko kayo ihahatid? Saan kayo?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol na sinusubukang iakbay si Baekhyun sa kanya pero hindi talaga kaya. “_Teka, tulungan niyo akong ilagay siya sa likod ko.”_

Hesitant si Jongdae at mas lalo na si Kyungsoo pero tinulungan nilang maipasan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, “Saan ko kayo ihahatid?”

“Uh,” Humawak si Jongdae sa braso ni Kyungsoo, “Sa condo niya?”

“Uuwi na kayo?” Chanyeol asks them.

“Tanga, busy ‘yan. Anong _condo?!_” Tahimik na binulong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae pero narinig ni Chanyeol. Medyo natawa tuloy si Chanyeol.

“Teka lang, sama muna kayo sakin.” He says.

Pasan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun nang makalabas si Sehun at Jongin, sinalubong ng dalawa ang kaibigan. _“Ano na naman ‘yan?”_ Tanong ni Sehun na natatawa.

Inexplain ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari pero bigla siyang natahimik dahil napansin niya kung sino ang kinukwentuhan niya. What the fuck. _Si Mr. Vlogger of the Century. _

“Gago ka, what did you do?” Jongin asks Chanyeol. Sinagot naman siya ni Chanyeol ng _bakit ako?_

Hiling ni Chanyeol ay matapos na ang usapan at pwede naman siguro siyang magpaliwanag bukas dahil ang bigat ni Baekhyun, gusto niya nang ilapag si Baekhyun. “Listen,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “Iuuwi ko lang ‘to, babalik din ako agad. Isama niyo muna sila Jongdae and Kyungsoo.” Pinakilala ni Chanyeol ang bawat isa sa kanila because they finally, finally met!

Jongin’s ears perked up at a familiar name. Oh? Kyungsoo? “Alright.” Ang nasabi na lang nito, “Text mo lang kami kapag may emergency. Update mo kami. Balik ka agad… _or don’t, actually._”

Jongin being Jongin, inakbayan niya si Jongdae at Kyungsoo. “Hey,” he says. “I’m Jongin.”

Sobrang tindi ng irap ni Sehun na para bang nakita na niya ang utak niya o kaya naman nakapagtake na siya ng mini nap dahil sa tindi talaga ng irap niya. “Jongin, wag mo takutin, gago.”

“Hi, sorry. Ako si Sehun, and if there’s anyone na pagkakatiwalaan niyo sa aming dalawa, ako ‘yun. Teacher ako,” ang sabi ni Sehun.

Malamig ang hangin nang maglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa pinagparadahan niya ng sasakyan. Medyo tinitignan pa nga siya ng mga nakakasalubong niya dahil sa bitbit niyang lasing.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang bawat paghinga ni Baekhyun sa may tenga niya. He struggled to turn the alarm off sa sasakyan niya pero he managed. Siguro thankful na lang siya at SUV ang sasakyan niyang G Wagon dahil hindi na siya gaanong yuyuko para maisakay si Baekhyun.

Nang maiayos si Baekhyun at malagyan ng seatbelt. Lumipat siya para sumakay na at magsimulang magnavigate palabas. Habang winawarm up ang makina ng sasakyan niya, he made sure to roll the windows down para naman may fresh na hangin is Baekhyun. Medyo nagulo ang suot na salamin ni Baekhyun kaya iniayos pa niya muna ito, iniangat para kalevel ng mga mata nito.

Okay na naman na, sige. Ilang beses na rin naman niyang inuwi si Jongin nang lasing. Wala naming bago, isa pa, nawala na ang tama ni Chanyeol at tuluyang nagging sober na dahil sa mga nangyayari.

Pero may problema, he forgot to ask kung nagsstay pa rin si Baekhyun sa same condo na tinitirhan niya noon. So Chanyeol prays to whoever is there, na sana, tama ang hula niyang he never left his place.

Inisip pa nga ni Chanyeol if dadaan siyang drive thru dahil baka gutom si Baekhyun so he kind of listened to his gut feel at bumili ng meal na pwedeng iheat ni Baekhyun kapag nahimasmasan siya.

When he was driving, hindi niya mapigilang mapatingin kay Baekhyun. At dahil alam niyang tulog ito, kinausap niya si Baekhyun. “Ano, asan ‘yung sumusundo sa’yo?” He says.

“Wala,” ang sagot niya sa sarili niya, “Wala siya. Ako ang nandito ngayon.”

Tahimik na binagtas ni Chanyeol ang countless highways bago magsalita ulit, “Bakit lagi mo akong sinasaktan?” It was a rhetorical question at alam niyang kahit kalian ay hindi masasagot ni Baekhyun o kung sino man.

“_Ginusto ko naman._” Chanyeol answers himself again, “Alam na alam mo talaga kung paano ako paikutin sa mga palad mo.”

“Pero hinahayaan lang kita,” he adds. Mahimbing pa rin si Baekhyun, “_Alam mo kung bakit?”_

_Kasi mahal—_

Nakita niya na ang entrance sa parking ng condo ni Baekhyun at nang itanong ng guard kung para kanino ay nagdasal siya internally na tama pa rin. “Baekhyun Byun, Unit 2124?” He says sa guard.

Inacknowledge naman ito ng guard at binigyan pa rin siya ng visitor’s pass para sa sasakyan niya. Hinanap niya ang parking na pinakamalapit sa elevator para mabuhat niya si Baekhyun pero nang maipark na ang sasakyan ay nagising si Baekhyun.

Siguro nainitan ito o nahilo dahil sa paakyat na parking pero gising na ito. Gising na gising pa nga nang marealize niya na hindi ito ang sasakyan ni Jongdae at mas lalong wala sila sa BGC.

“Oh my god,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Shit!”

Binawi ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil naramdaman niya ang pagkahilo bigla. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin kaya tinanggal niya na lang ang seatbelt niya at nirolyo ang mga bintana pataas para buksan ang aircon.

“Uhm,” narinig niya si Baekhyun na nagsalita for the first time in two weeks after ng… _“Thank you.”_

Chanyeol realizes na palagi na lang nagpapasalamat si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Sagot ko pa rin naman, you’re welcome.”

“Pero bakit ako nandito?” angtanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hinatid ka,” Matipid na sagot ni Chanyeol. Narinig niya na nagtanggal si Baekhyun ng seatbelt.

“Are you mad?” Mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun.

“_Tangina, _Baekhyun. Ano sa tingin mo?”

Hindi niya tinitignan si Baekhyun at diretso lang na nakatitig sa pader na kaharap ng sasakyan nila. F12, he has to remember. F12 siya nagpark.

“I’m sorry,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun na humawak sa kanya, nakahawak pa rin si Chanyeol sa manibela sa kanang kamay at nakapangalumbaba sa kaliwa. Sana hindi muna nagising si Baekhyun para naman nakaiwas siya.

Mas gugustuhin pa niyang hindi malaman ni Baekhyun ever kung sino ang naghatid sa kanya and assume na baka ‘yung guy niya. Mas gusto pa ni Chanyeol ‘yun. Kaysa ngayon, dahil alam niyang malungkot si Baekhyun base pa lang sa boses niya and ayaw niya noon kasi kahinaan niya si Baekhyun.

“Para saan?” He says, yet again, very cold lang. Hindi pa rin niya tinitignan si Baekhyun pero napatingin siya sa kamay ni Baekhyun na nakapatong sa kamay niya.

“I’m sorry for not contacting you,” simula nito, “I’m sorry for not exerting effort to call you. I’m sorry for always doing the bare minimum para sa iyo, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I never called, I never explained.”

“Dahil?” Chanyeol prods.

“Dahil deep imside, alam kong hahanapin mo ako.” Kung mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun kanina ay mas humina pa ito.

“Sa tingin mo ba, tama yun?” Chanyeol says to him na may halong pait at galit, “Tingin mo palagi akong nandyan para saluhin ka? And then what, kapag hindi mo na ako kailangan itatapon mo na lang ako ulit? _Ang unfair, Baek_. Ang unfair mo.”

“Mali ako,” Baekhyun admits, fucking finally. “I’m so sorry. Nasaktan kita, sarili ko lang ang iniisip ko. I’m so sorry for always being so unfair,”

Tahimik lang si Chanyeol pero hindi na clenched nag mga panga nito, pati na nag pagkakahawak niya sa manibela ay hindi na mahigpit. Narinig niya ang isang patagong hikbi pero malakas si Chanyeol at hindi siya bibigay, “I’m so sorry for the pain that I’ve caused you, sana payagan mo akong makabawi sa lahat ng pagkukulang ko sa’yo.”

_Ganun na lang ‘yun?_ “Ano na lang sasabihin ng boyfriend mo kapag nalaman niyang nandito ka ngayon, kasama ko?” Chanyeol asks him this time lumingon na siya kay Baekhyun. Hindi sigurado ni Chanyeol kung baka dahil sa alak o pagkakaiyak ang pagkapula ng pisngi ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi kami ng boss ko,” he supplies for Chanyeol, “Hindi naging kami, hindi magiging kami.”

_Boss._ Ah, it made perfect sense! Chanyeol knew na nakita niya na ito somewhere before and oo nga, oo nga. “Gago ‘yun ah,” he says, _“Gago, sabi ko na ‘eh.”_

Mas masakit, dahil malamang after the break up ay pinormahan nito si Baekhyun for sure. “But why was he there?”

Baekhyun explained everything to Chanyeol at medyo naliwanagan na siya sa lahat.

Sa sobrang stressed and frustrated ni Chanyeol ay nilamukos niya ang mukha niya with his left hand. Hindi niya kasi magalaw ang kamay niya sa kanan dahil kada sinusubukan niyang pumiglas ay hinihigpitan ni Baekhyun ang hawak nito.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says to him with so much longingness in his voice, “Chanyeol, I’m sorry.”

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi agad?” Medyo pent up na with pagod and so many emotions. “Bakit hindi mo ako tinawagan? Hindi mo ako inemail? God, alam mo namang isang text mo lang lilipad ako papunta sayo. Pero bakit hindi mo sinabi agad?”

Baekhyun was crying, “Kasi nahihiya ako! I don’t even know what to say to you, sinaktan na naman kita. Akala ko, pagdating natin dito, I’ll be able to finally tell you na…”

“Na ano?”

“Na the trip made me realize how much I needed you. I need you so much, Chanyeol. _Mahal na mahal pa rin kita.”_

And that was it. Napapikit na lang si Chanyeol para namnamin ang bawat salita ni Baekhyun. “I’m so sorry for always hurting you, for not putting you first. And I know, I’m unfair, selfish ako, sarili ko lang ang iniisip ko. But I want to be selfish, _kahit one last time_, Chanyeol.”

_“Can you give us another chance?”_

Walang sinabi si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, binigyan niya lang ito ng isang halik. Sa noo. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha. Perhaps, it was the liquor that made him braver para sabihin kay Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya. Umiiyak ba siya dahil masaya siya? Hindi na niya alam.

“Tahan na,” Chanyeol says against his forehead, “Lasing ka. Wag ka na umiyak.”

“Please give us another chance, _Chanyeol. Please_, please.”

“Tama na,” Chanyeol says, “Hatid na kita sa taas.”

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun na magsettle muna sa living area nito. Habang tinutulungan niya si Baekhyun ay inaamoy siya sa legs ng aso nito. “Hi, namiss mo ako?” Kinamot ni Chanyeol ang ulo at ang baba ng aso ni Baekhyun, namiss din naman nito si Chanyeol.

Expecting the dog to yip, si Baekhyun ang sumagot, _“Miss na miss.”_

Natawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol. He helps Baekhyun na iangat ang paa nito sa coffee table para makasandal lalo, “Kaya mo na sarili mo?” _I have to go._

“Don’t leave.” Baekhyun whispers, namumuo na naman ang mga luha sa mga mata. Hawak nito si Chanyeol sa kamay. “Huwag kang aalis, huwag mo akong iiwan.”

Chanyeol sighs, nanalo na naman si Baekhyun. “Sige, _okay._ Tahan na.”

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun at kusa namang sumandal ang may tama pang Baekhyun sa kanya, “Chanyeol_, hindi ako lasing.”_

“Yeah, right. That’s what a drunk person says.” Chanyeol says to him, words hushed na para bang may nakakarinig sa kanila.

“No, _hindi ako lasing._” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and searches for answers in his eyes, “Mahal mo pa naman ako diba? Sabihin mong tama ako, please. I love you so much, Chanyeol. I’d give up everything para _mahalin mo ako ulit.”_

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at sinunggaban ng yakap si Baekhyun.

Dahang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang salamin ni Baekhyun, those round circular frames na bagay kay Baekhyun, inilagay niya ito sa mesa sa hara nila at hinalikan si Baekhyun. Marahan ang mga halik ni Chanyeol, kumpara sa mga halik nila sa Paris na tila nagmamadali.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang mga luha ni Baekhyun na umagos, at habang patuloy niyang hinahalikan si Baekhyun ay pinunasan niya ito. Mainit ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun, kaya naman nang tumigil siya sa paghalik ay binigyan niya ng magkabilang peck ang pisngi nito, at ang huli ay sa noo.

“Kanina pa ako nagpipigil. Kanina pa kita gustong yakapin, _gustong halikan, _B.”

Tuloy lamang si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita, his mouth against Baekhyun’s forehead, “Gusto ko sanang ipagpabukas, babalikan kita bukas para ipaalala sa iyo ang mga pinagsasasabi mo ngayon pero hindi ka makapaghintay. Baekhyun, I never stopped loving you, _walang araw na hindi kita minahal.”_

And that made Baekhyun cry even more. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

“Tahan na,” Chanyeol reassures him na hindi naman siya aalis, “Okay na. _Ang importante mahal mo na ako ulit.” _

Baekhyun wakes up in his bed. Nakita niyang nakabihis siya ng pantulog and he wonders if everything that happened last night was a dream.

_No, no, no. Hindi pwede._

Nagmadaling bumangon si Baekhyun at sa pagmamadali niya ay medyo napatid pa siya sa kumot. _Hindi pwede._

Nang mabuksan niya ang pintuan ng kwarto para makalabas ay biglang kumabog ang dibdib niya. There is no trace of Chanyeol anywhere, sa kwarto niya, pati na sa kusina. _Oh my god, no, no, no._

Malapit na siyang umiyak nang marinig niya ang kahol ng aso niya, napatingin siya sa kaliwa kung saan nakapwesto ang balcony niya. Bukas ito at nakita ni Baekhyun ang pamilyar likod ni Chanyeol. He was wearing one of his shirts na naiwan pa rin sa condo ni Baekhyun, hindi tinapon.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang dalawang pares ng kamay na yumakap sa kanya mula sa likod, _“Akala ko, nawala ka na naman.” _

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, may hawak si Chanyeol na isang tasa ng kape. “Bakit ako aalis?” He asks Baekhyun, niyakap niya si Baekhyun gamit ang kaliwang kamay, “Eh, hindi mo pa nga inaalis yung mga gamit ko dito.”

And he was right. Deep inside, alam ni Baekhyun na ang gamit ni Chanyeol sa bahay niya ay nararapat pa ring maging kabilang sa mga kagamitan niya. Parang it was meant to be there lang.

“Good morning,” bati niya kay Chanyeol. “Ipapaalala ko lang sa’yo ulit na mahal kita.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol.

“Ipapaalala ko lang sa’yo ulit na mahal na mahal kita, baliktarin man ang mundo ikaw at ikaw pa rin.” Baekhyun says again.

It was always there.

_It was meant to be there._

Parang si Chanyeol lang sa puso ni Baekhyun, he never left. He was always there, he was meant to be there.

“Babawi ako sa iyo, _anong gustong almusal ng mahal ko?”_

“Ikaw.” Chanyeol says to him habang nararamdaman niyang bumababa ang pagkakayakap nito at napahawak sa puwitan niya.

“_Ang aga pa_, “ natatawa nitong suway kay Chanyeol. “Ipagluluto muna kita, Chanyeol.”

“Huh,” medyo nagpapatawa pa si Chanyeol, “Anong sinasabi mo d’yan, ang sabi ko, _Ikaw?_”

He playfully hit Chanyeol sa may dibdib dahil natatawa siya, “_Hay nako…”_

“What do you think, black frame o brown frame?” Chanyeol askes Baekhyun na nagpapahinga sa sofa nilang wala pa sa pwesto.

It’s been a rough couple of months since they got back together. Wala lang. Ganun lang talaga ang buhay.

Pero in all seriousness, naging mahirap for Chanyeol dahil mas dumami ang event na cinocover niya, one time hindi siya ang nagcover kundi siya ang nacover. _The Man Behind Loey Shots._ And also for Baekhyun, na ngayon Edito in Chief na ng Life Mag.

Grabeng plot twist ‘yan! Hindi rin sila pinatahimik ng mga kaibigan nila tungkol sa pagbabalikan nila saying they were right all along at dapat magpasalamat sa kanila.

_Anyway, they moved in together._ Isang milestone para sa relationship nila, ‘yung relationship nilang mas metatag na. It was such a big step pero dahil sure silang dalawa sa isa’t isa ay tinuloy nila. Binenta nilang dalawa ang units nila para isama sa naipon nila, it was enough to buy a larger unit sa business district.

It was a lot to take in, pero you know what they say, ang pera naiiipon ‘yan. They’re bound to lose some of it anyway sa mga di inaasahang pagkakataon, so might as well take the risk and start living together para hindi na rin hassle sa gas and also sa pera when they meet.

Ngayon, hindi pa maayos ang itsura ng unit nila at inaayos pa nila kung ano ang magiging itsura, this tame, every decision was made by the both of them. Si Chanyeol, nagtatanong kung anong fram ang babagay sa litrato ni Baekhyun na kinuhanan niya sa Paris.

“Huwag mo na isabit,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Pero gusto kitang nakikita sa workstation ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol bago umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Amoy pawis silang dalawa dahil sa paglilipat. “Pero pwede naman kita lingunin tapos makikita kita. Pero gusto ko, nakikita kita 24/7.”

Tinabig ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahil kinikilig ‘to. Hindi niy aaaminin pero, kinikilig siya. Sobra.

“Ewan ko sa’yo.” Baekhyun picks up an empty black frame na may stock photo sa gitna. It was a picture of a child, “Hala, _cute ng baby_…” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol.

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakatingin na sa kanya, “_I want one_.”

“Hala,” nagpanggap na nagpapanic si Chanyeol, “Nung sinabi mo ‘yan noong huli, tapos naghiwalay tayo.”

Natawa si Baekhyun dahil, oo nga. Oo nga naman. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na big step ang pagkakaroon ng bata, isa pa, wala namang may matres sa kanilang dalawa kaya sino ang magdadala ng bata? Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun.

“Diba, sabi mo ‘yan noong nagbook tayo ng flight!”

Sa gitna ng soon to be living room nilang dalawa ay nagkalat pa ang mga newspaper at karton na pinaglagyan ng mga gamit nila. Hindi nagtigil ang dalawa sa asaran kung saan naman Chanyeol tackled him sa sofa para mapahiga siya.

At talagang nagharutan pa ang dalawa instead of cleaning and setting everything up.

But that’s okay, they have all the time in the world. _Hindi naman sila nagmamadali. Swabe lang._

But in reality, kailangan nilang magmadali to set up their place. Nagmamadali na rin kasi si Jongin para mabinyagan ang bagong unit nila Chanyeol and what better way to celebrate kundi ang inuman! <strike>(Gusto lang talagang Makita ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. But that’s a different story, another story for another day. Maybe?)</strike>

BONUS:

May malakas na palahaw na iyak ng sanggol, naalimpungatan si Baekhyun sa pagkakatulog. _“Babe, ‘yung bata.”_ Ang sabi niya lang habang inaalog pagising si Chanyeol.

Bumalikwas naman si Chanyeol para bumangon, pupungas pungas pa sa pagkakatulog at dumiretso papunta sa crib. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bata at hinawakan ang diaper nito, hindi pa naman puno.

Nagtimpla tuloy siya ng gatas para patahanin ang bata. Nang maitimpla ang dede ay agad niyang pinainom ito. By that time, nakabangon na si Baekhyun at tinulungan siya, “What’s wrong?”

“Gutom siya.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Naghihikab pa si Chanyeol habang hinehele ang sanggol na mukhang nakabalik naman sa tulog.

In the wee hours of the morning, sabay nilang hinele ang isang baby boy. Naghuhum si Baekhyun na nakasandal sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

Napatulog naman nila ito, kaya nang mailapag nila ulit sa crib ay sabay silang humiga. “Ang hirap pala. _To take care of a baby.”_ Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Akala ko ba, you want one?” Alam nilang dalawa ‘yun. Chanyeol cuddled Baekhyun back to sleep, “Shh, tulog na rin ikaw, _baby ko.”_ Pagbibiro nito.

“Tulog na, B. Bukas susunduin na ni Ate Yoora ‘yan si Junior. Mamimiss mo ‘yan.” Chanyeol says to him before drifting back to sleep.

Akala niyo nagkababy sila? _Hindi._

But who cares? Ang dami nilang pamangkin to spoil, and even pets to spoil. They have so much love in their hearts, kaya nila itong ipamahagi sa maraming tao (at hayop!)

Kaya nila ang magbahagi ng pagmamahal para sa lahat ng tao.

Si Baekhyun with his words that transcends throught time dahil his writings stay forever, kaya niyang isulat ang love story nila paulit ulit ulit and it would still be the same. Mahal niya si Chanyeol at mahal siya ni Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol naman, with his pictures that stay forever. Once taken, forever ka nang nakatatak. Kuha sa mga ito na malinaw na malinaw ang pagmamahalan nila, you would be able to feel it even just by looking at it through the photos.

They had ups and downs, even pagbaba na literal to take a rest before coming up again only to go down. But that’s what makes life more meaningful. And para sa dalawa, that was what made them stronger. It only made them realize how much they were meant for each other despite the circumstances na nangyari. That no matter what it is na kahaharapin nila, they have to go through it together, because that’s how relationships work, how _love_ works.

Wala namang perfect na relasyon, wala ring perfect na tao, they’re both far from perfect… but together, Chanyeol and Baekhyun they can create perfect beginnings to rough endings.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments and reactions! Huhu tag me in your twitter threads! Love ko kayo.


End file.
